Silencioso Confidente
by Dulce Nymphadora
Summary: ¿Qué sabríamos si Severus Snape tuviera un diario? Severus encuentra unos pergaminos viejos y decide contarles su pena... ¿Qué hay detrás de aquellos fríos ojos? Mal Summary... ¡Dejen reviews!
1. La Mansión de los Black

_Diario del Profesor Severus Snape_  
Tengo que tomar constancia de esto. O me volveré loco.  
Ayer, 18 de diciembre, fui a la mansión de los Black. Minerva decidió que será nuevamente nuestro cuartel, supongo que porque es la opción obvia, tan obvia que resulta segura. La nueva líder de la Orden nos convocó esta mañana a un grupo selecto de nosotros (no sé quienes seremos). Recuerdo que su patronus estaba alarmado: era urgente.  
Llegué al cuartel ocho menos diez. Llovía, y en el vestíbulo encontré a Alastor Moody muy nervioso, junto al paragüero que Nymphadora suele voltear siempre que pasa. Así que él es uno del "grupo". Me acerqué a él e incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras dejaba mi paraguas con los demás y me sacudía el agua de la capa. Respondió con un gruñido.  
Nunca le había caído bien a Moody. Sé que jamás dejó de creerme mortífago y lo respeto: no es que yo me esfuerce mucho en mostrarle a la gente lo contrario. El secreto que me confería la confianza de la Orden murió con Albus, afortunadamente.  
Como vi que no se disponía a hablar, decidí tratar de comenzar yo una conversación (cosa que detesto) con tal de obtener un poco de información.  
- Al parecer no soy el único ansioso- dije, señalando el gran reloj de péndulo mágico a mis espaldas. La reunión se celebraba a las ocho-. Qué mal tiempo¿verdad?  
Qué bajo caí¿yo, comentando el clima por un poco de chisme?  
- Desde que Albus murió todos los días son así- dijo hoscamente-. Perdón, quise decir- ahí vienen las disculpas, pensé yo- desde que fue asesinado.  
Ya tendría que acostumbrarme a aquella cara de odio. Me limité a fulminarlo con la mirada (amo el efecto que causa en mis alumnos) y dije lo más burlonamente posible:  
- Los demás nos creyeron a McGonnagal y a mí. Era un plan de Albus, te repito. ¿Sigues empeñado en ser un fenómeno? En cuanto sigas defiriendo a los acuerdos de la Orden creeré que eres tú el que nos traiciona al Señor de las Tinieblas.  
- ¿Otra vez llamándolo así, Snape? Oh, lo siento, es que nunca dejaste de hacerlo.  
- Mejor te…- empecé, pero me interrumpió diciendo (más bien gritando):  
- Mejor cuida lo que dices, "compañero"- puso énfasis en esta palabra-, te estoy vigilando.  
Mientras decía esto su ojo mágico se fijó en mi brazo, donde sabía que se hallaba mi marca. Aparté la mirada de su horrible cara y proseguí mi camino hacia la cocina.  
- Algún día te arrepentirás de esto, Alastor… Pero, en fin, no me interesa demostrarte mis lealtades. Nunca formaste un gran papel en la Orden.  
Este comentario lo enfureció, como comprobé más tarde, aunque, tengo que admitir, es objetivamente falso: fue y sigue siendo de gran utilidad. Igual, la conclusión es que el sucesor de ese Black salió a la luz finalmente. Nunca me van a dejar en paz.  
Fui a la cocina y me serví una copa de wisky de fuego que había sobre la mesada. El efecto fue instantáneo: en cuanto tomé un trago el frío de la tormenta desapareció y un reconfortante calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, despejando un poco mi mente. Relajé el ceño (cielos, ya no suelo hacer eso) y me estaba por llevar otra vez la copa a mis labios cuando una mujer vestida de misterio entró.  
Tenía el pelo ondulado, negro y sedoso por debajo de los hombros; tez delicada y pálida; labios morados y ojos grises, profundos. Por su capa aterciopelada caían gotas de agua, como aún por la mía. Me dirigió una rápida mirada y aparto esos ojos tan dulces, llenos de tristeza. Pero después de todo no demostraba esa confusión que me albergaba a mí (¿quién era ella?) por lo que entendí que me había reconocido.  
- Buenas noches, Profesor Snape.  
Aquella voz… ¡Pero sí que la conocía!  
- No tienes que llamarme Profesor, Tonks, hace años que no te doy clases. No te reconocí… ¡cuánto has cambiado!- me acerqué a mi amiga, preocupado- ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?  
- Eres un profesor y por si no lo habías notado, siempre te llamé así- conjuró un pequeño vaso con agua y lo bebió-. Ah, y te cuento, soy una metamorfomaga, eso es lo que hago, no sé si lo sabías. Cambio mi apariencia.  
- Pues entonces déjame llamarte Nymphadora, pues sabes que me parece hermoso- resopló-. ¿Y por qué el sarcasmo? Normalmente soy yo el que se encarga de eso-. Reí, aunque me costaba.  
- Tú también estás distinto, Profesor- se desplomó en una silla-. Cambiando de tema¿sabes qué quiere Minerva?  
Algo le pasaba. ¡Lo que unos meses separados le hacen a un par de amigos! Casi no la reconocí y ahora no me quería decir qué le apenaba. Al menos ella me cree, pensé, sino no me hablaría… ¿O es eso lo que le molestaba?  
Como no parecía de humor, resolví intentar seguirle la corriente y no volví a mencionar el tema.  
- La verdad es que no sé, aunque no debería sorprendernos un llamado de urgencia en estos tiempos. Intenté sacarle algo a Alastor, pero estaba muy arisco…  
- No te cree, lo sabes- dijo bruscamente-. El otro día me lo encontré y no dejaba de maldecirte.  
- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?- pregunté, atento y con el corazón en la boca sin saber por qué.  
- Te defendí. Eres mi amigo- ¡amigo!-, pero de todas for…  
Se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta otra vez y entró Remus (otro más que forma parte del grupo, pensé). Vaya, ese tipo no me cae tan mal que digamos… Bueno, considerando que era amigo de los difuntos (y por qué no, estúpidos) Potter y Black, no lo odio tanto como a ellos. Nunca me molestó, al parecer, eso era tarea de sus amistades. Pero por supuesto, él ni nadie lo sabe. Parecía muy alegre, a comparación con los malhumorados Moody, Nymphadora y por acción de contagio, conmigo.  
- Buenas noches, Tonks, Severus.- inclinó la cabeza a cada uno de nosotros.  
Le devolví el gesto por suma cordialidad. Al ver que Nymphadora no respondía (de hecho, la brusca aparición de Remus la sorprendió o asustó tanto que el vaso se le cayó de las manos), le di un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.  
- Hola, buenas tardes.- Se apresuró a decir.  
- Pues, son las ocho en punto¿vienen?  
¡Las ocho! Busqué un reloj. ¡Claro! Sino ya me habría dado cuenta: no había ninguno en la cocina.  
Así que lo acompañamos hacia la sala de estar Nymphadora y yo, que por cierto, no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Parecía haber empalidecido más desde que la vi entrar a la cocina, aunque seguramente era por el cambio de luz (las lámparas en la sala eran enormes arañas de techo con velas de llama azul). Moody ya se encontraba allí conversando con Minerva (quien aún no nos había visto) y al verme se volvió para comentarle lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oiga:  
- Ya te digo, cada día me topo con más personas indignas de confianza…  
Pero al parecer Minerva no lo escuchó, porque había reparado en nuestra presencia y se apresuró a decirnos:  
- Buenas noches, Remus, Tonks, Severus- nos estrechó la mano a medida que pronunciaba nuestros nombres. Demasiada formalidad, pensé-. Los he reunido a los cuatro- nos abarcó a los tres y a Moody con un gesto- porque son los miembros más destacados de la Orden y, sobre todo… -¿balbuceaba¿Minerva?- Bueno, este no es un tema que debamos mencionar abiertamente, aún a varios de los nuestros porque… Al parecer nos han engañado y…- parecía incapaz de expresarse, algo raro en ella- Bueno, mejor véanlo ustedes mismos.  
Estaba muy extraña, no sé decir si feliz, triste, enfadada, conmovida o nerviosa. Se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto una de las puertas de la sala de estar.  
Todos nos quedamos mirando, como hipnotizados, incrédulos¿qué le pasaba a Minerva¿Qué nos quería decir, o mostrar¡Mostrar! Entendí, pues la puerta se abrió y lo que pasó por ella me dejó boquiabierto, Remus empalideció, Nymphadora soltó un gritito, a Moody le agarró un ataque de tos y a Sirius… ¿Sirius Black?

_Diario de Nymphadora Tonks_  
La Profesora McGonnagal nos citó hoy a las ocho de la noche. Nunca lo hubiera creído¡Sirius está vivo! Aún no nos contó cómo es que regresó (o es que acaso nunca se fue). Dice que es muy peligroso. No lo entiendo¿es que supone que uno de nosotros puede hablar¿Desconfiará del Profesor Snape tanto como Alastor? Ni siquiera Minerva lo sabe. Ella y Moody estaban junto a uno de los polvorientos sillones de la sala, Lupin estaba a mi izquierda y Severus detrás de mí cuando se abrió la puerta y entró un casi moribundo Sirius Black.  
Me temo que detrás de tanto título de Auror soy una cobarde, o una sentimental, porque dejé escapar un grito y me quedé paralizada. Él se nos quedó mirando, expectante, unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa algo despreocupada, como quitándole importancia, como diciéndonos: "perdón, es que no les pude decir antes¿tomamos unas cervezas de manteca?" y Lupin avanzó hacia él, tembloroso y dijo:  
- Sirius, oh, Canuto¿eres tú?  
No lo puedo jurar, pero creo haber visto por una de las hundidas mejillas de Lupin resbalar una lágrima.  
- ¡Perdóname Lunático! Soy yo, quién más… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- Sirius también parecía conmocionado-¡es que no podía, Remus¡No podía lograrlo!  
Empapada en lágrimas me acerqué a los tropezones y lo abracé.  
- ¡Sirius¡Sirius!- me separé de sus brazos para mirarle a la cara- ¿Qué pasó, amigo¡Creíamos que estabas muerto!- y me volví a hundir en sus brazos. Soy menos fuerte de lo que piensa la gente.  
Por suerte el Profesor Snape se acercó y me tomó del brazo suavemente. Me separé de Sirius y me aferré a la mano del Profesor. Él y Sirius se estrecharon la mano (el Profesor con la que tenía libre) con mirada dura.  
- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó con el mismo tono que expresaban sus ojos.  
- Amigos, lo siento, lo siento… No puedo decíroslo, comprendan… No aún…  
- Al parecer es cierto, sé lo mismo que ustedes… El señor Black se apareció anoche en esta casa mientras yo estaba arreglando unos papeles en el piso de arriba, tenía el rostro muy pálido apenas podía caminar…- nos contó McGonnagal, muy feliz de recibir de nuevo a este viejo amigo pero a todas luces molesta porque no nos contaba qué le había pasado.  
Sirius, que la estuvo mirando mientras hablaba, asintió y agregó:  
- Es verdad. Estaba muy débil. Minerva ha sido muy amable conmigo: me preparó una buena comida y consiguió algo de poción revitalizante. Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor por supuesto, después de aquella interminable aventura…  
- Sirius¿qué aventura?- todos nos volvimos hacia Moody, quien hablaba por primera vez- ¿Qué pasó? Caíste tras el velo y…- de repente pareció comprenderlo todo- entraste al mundo de los muertos¿verdad, Sirius?- hizo una pausa, mientras observaba al aludido con una mirada significativa. Cayó un silencio sepulcral hasta que dijo lo que todo temíamos:- Lo viste¿verdad? Lo viste. ¡Viste a Dumbledore!  
Inmediatamente Sirius desvió la mirada. Su expresión era amarga, perdida en recuerdos tormentosos del pasado. Parecía no querer hacerse cargo de lo que sabía. Siempre fue así: un niño demasiado crecido, pero su corazón era el de un adulto, leal, valiente, fiel.  
- L-luego, amigos, luego…- nos miró otra vez, con una sonrisa, e hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto-. Esta noche no estamos para eso. Cuéntenme qué ha sido de ustedes, y vayamos a dormir. ¡Pueden dormir acá! Supongo que ya no me pertenece esta casa, pero creo que podemos abusar de la hospitalidad de mi ahijado. Cuéntenme de Harry, de sus amigos, de sus aventuras. Cuéntenme de la Orden, de sus miembros, de sus tareas. Lo quiero saber todo, amigos míos. Demasiados años de mi vida me los pasé lejos de mis amigos…  
Me sorprendió que haya sido tan abierto frente al Profesor. Técnicamente, lo incluyó entre sus "queridos amigos". Realmente había sufrido mucho, y como prometió contárnoslo todo más tarde… En fin, decidimos no molestarlo con eso durante aquella noche.  
Pasamos más de dos horas en la cocina, tomando cervezas de manteca (incluido el Profesor… cosa que me dejó completamente pasmada) y contándonos todo. Debo admitir que nos pasamos un poco de rosca, porque cerca de medianoche McGonnagal de fue a dormir con las mejillas muy rosadas y unas cuantas risas de más. Salvo el Profesor, todos estábamos muy "alegres"… También sucedió algo muy extraño, a decir verdad… Cuando Minerva se fue de la habitación y Moody y Sirius se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre la maldición Inferi, Lupin se acercó a mí (algo tambaleante) y me dijo:  
- Tonks… Saaabes que eres muy hermoosa¿verdaddd?- ante mi cara de escepticismo, prosiguió- Noooo, pero enseerio…- se le iban un poco las letras, estaba borracho, me recordé, cosa que extrañamente me apenaba- Yaa sé que eres una metamomomorrrrfomaga y toodo eso, pero eres muy linda de corazón- se golpeó el pecho con el puño y el ceño fruncido- Sieempre serás mi gran amiga¿verdaddd? Pero yo no quiero esooo… Nnnono…  
- Remus¡estás borracho¡Ya basta!- le dije riendo (yo tampoco estaba muy sobria que digamos, pero sin dudas no tanto como lo estaba él).  
Me levanté de la silla y le dejé para que hable con Moody y Sirius (cosa que hizo) y me acerqué al Profesor. Todo este tiempo había estado sentado en una silla en una esquina de la cocina con una botella de cerveza de manteca en la mano derecha, si no me equivoco mirando fijamente para donde estaba yo hacía unos instantes…  
- Parece que Lupin está enamorado- me dijo en tono burlón, aunque sus ojos estaban inexpresivos y no participaban de la expresión.  
- Ay ya basta, está borracho… ¿Es que nunca te le tiraste a una chica cuando te tomaste unas cuántas cervezas?  
- Nunca. Soy un caballero, Tonks…  
Me miró a los ojos un rato. Había algo en su expresión, algo que no lograba interpretar… Desvié la mirada y observé a Lupin. En esos momentos un mechón de cabello gris le caía sobre la frente y me ponía muy nerviosa… ¡Qué ganas tenía yo de ir y ponérselo tras la oreja! Es que soy una maniática del pelo, seguro.

_Diario de Nymphadora Tonks (continuación)_  
_19 de diciembre_  
Anoche me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo los sucesos de la reunión. Supongo que tengo que admitir que yo también estaba borracha porque por lo que veo, ahora que lo releí, me fijé demasiado en Lupin. Claro que es un tipo maduro, inteligente, fuerte, apuesto, amigable, responsable… Pero es un amigo, claro. ¡Y nada más! Por más propuestas indecorosas que me haga en estado de ebriedad. ¡Ja, ja! Qué tonta fui, hasta anoche soñé que yo era una especia de damisela en peligro y él me salvaba, por supuesto tenía capa y todo.  
Escribo esto el 19 de diciembre por la mañana, ya que me desperté bastante temprano y todos siguen durmiendo. Al parecer ayer me olvidé de poner fecha en el diario, y está de más aclarar que fue 18. Estoy en una habitación muy elegante aunque no muy pulcra por el desuso de la ancestral casa de los Black. Qué aterrador suena eso.  
Creo que hoy estoy de un muy mejor humor que ayer. Me acuerdo cómo rompí un vaso cuando lo vi entrar a Lupin… Pero claro, es que es un viejo amigo, eso es todo. ¿Pero por qué no reaccioné igual al ver al Profesor? Hacía la misma cantidad de tiempo que no los veía a ninguno de los dos… Fui muy tonta. Seguro que ambos presentes se dieron cuenta. Pasé un papelón tremendo… Y ni mencionar cómo lloré cuando lo vi a Sirius. ¡Estaba tan animado! Espero que hoy nos cuente lo que pasó.  
¡Escucho un ruido! Debe ser Minerva que se despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza en la habitación de al lado. Pobre señora, voy a bajar a preparar un poco de café.

_Diario del Profesor Severus Snape_  
_19 de diciembre_  
Sí, era Sirius Black. Ese idiota regresó para llevarse de nuevo todos los laureles. Y parece que a las mujeres también. ¡Ese cretino! Sin duda estaba muy feliz de recibir a Nymphadora en brazos, haciéndose el muy emocionado, claro. No sé que me pasa, ni qué me pasó, pero estoy muy celoso. No pude evitar arrebatarle a Nymphadora de los brazos. Confío en que no se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones, porque luego de esto me tomó la mano un largo rato.  
Aunque creo que no soy el único que delira. ¿Es que acaso Nymphadora echó una poción de amor en mi copa y en la de Lupin? (¡Pero mira lo que digo! Es Nymphadora, es Tonks, es una amiga, y yo estoy muy confundido. ¡No siento ni sentí amor! Yo no siento amor.) De todas formas, Lupin actuó muy raro anoche. Después de que Sirius haya alardeado de que su difícil y tediosa aventura a través de la muerte debía mantenerse en secreto al menos durante esa noche, nos fuimos todos a "celebrar" a la cocina. Todos se pasaron con las cervezas al cabo de un rato. Por suerte estoy acostumbrado al wisky de fuego y la cerveza de manteca casi no me hace efecto y pude observar muy bien cómo Lupin (sigo empeñado en que es un buen tipo y lo que dijo lo dijo solo por haber estado ebrio) se le "declaraba" (si se puede llamar así a lo que dijo) a mi Nymphadora.  
Ella no le hizo caso y se sentó a mi lado. La burlé, por supuesto, cosa que impidió que se pueda formar una conversación decente entre nosotros. ¡Maldito soy! No puedo contra mis instintos. Hay veces que me encanta mi forma de ser y hablar, pero en momentos como aquel…  
Acaba de amanecer, y aunque todos tomaron mucho anoche, seguro que estarán madrugando en estos momentos. Estarán ansiosos por escuchar la historia de ese gusano con pelo. Como apenas pude dormir empecé este diario con unos pergaminos viejos que había en la habitación (ah, me olvidaba: cuatro paredes cerradas sobre una minúscula cama en la mansión Black, una hormiga comparada con la enorme habitación suite en la que habrá dormido el gusano con pelo) y conté todo tal cual lo recuerdo. Ahora me voy a desayunar y prometo seguir este nuevo hábito más tarde para contar el chiste (digo, la historia) del gusano-con-pelo Black.

_Diario de Nymphadora Tonks  
19 de diciembre_  
Como dije, mis intenciones eran atravesar la tenebrosa mansión para llegar hasta la cocina y preparar dos tazas de café (una para mí y otra para quien creía que iba a ser la próxima en despertarse: Minerva). Vale la pena mencionar que la "travesía" no fue nada placentera. Mi habitación se encontraba en el ala oeste del primer piso (como averigüé más tarde); la cocina, en el extremo este de la planta baja.  
Apoyé una mano en el picaporte de bronce esculpido y abrí lo más lenta y silenciosamente que pude la puerta para salir de mi habitación. Pese a mis esfuerzos sigo siendo muy torpe, y se produjo ese tétrico chirriar tan típicos de las casas embrujadas, pero confío en que ninguno de los "bellos durmientes" lo notó. Creo que anoche no me fijé en dónde me ubicaron para dormir, porque cuando pisé el frío mármol del corredor, me sentí completamente perdida. A mi derecha el corredor parecía no terminar nunca: apenas atisbé una fila de puertas equidistantes que se hundían en la oscuridad. No me atreví a aventurarme por este lado. Preferí la segunda opción: a mi izquierda el pasillo doblaba hacia el este y, tras acercarme, comprobé que conducía a una destartalada pero elegante escalera que descendía al piso de abajo.  
Mis pasos resonaban por las escaleras al bajar como en una de esas películas de terror muggle. Posé mi mano en el pasamanos para guiarme en la oscuridad, y una vez a la luz del alba que se colaba por las ventanas de la cocina observé que estaba casi negra. Encendí unas velas porque, para mi desgracia, la luz natural de esas horas no era suficiente aún. Puse mi varita a un lado de las bachas de la mesada y susurré "acuamenti". Me enjuagué un poco las manos y me disponía a secármelas cuando escuché un ruido seco. Provenía del sur de la mansión; la habitación de Minerva está al oeste, como la mía, estaba segura. Casi dejo caer mi varita, pero la sujeté firmemente y me agazapé contra la pared. Capaz era la pobre señora McGonnagal que se había perdido, pero no era posible… Conocía muy bien el cuartel.  
¿Intrusos?  
¿Mortífagos en el cuartel de la Orden?


	2. Despertares sentimentales

Carta de XXX a mi amada Nymphadora Tonks:  
19 de Diciembre  
Tonks: mi querida Tonks, si algún día encuentras esto prométeme que no intentarás buscarme. El lugar en donde escondo esta carta es un lugar especial para nosotros, (para mí, quise decir: no existe ningún "nosotros") porque me recuerda a ese estúpido momento en el que yo no podía creer que eras tú quien estaba en... En donde se encuentra este lastimero pergamino viejo y mecanografiado ahora.  
Escribo esta carta para desahogarme.  
Anoche me sentí fatal. Cada hora estoy más seguro de lo que siento, y sé que no puedo estar contigo. Por un lado es mejor que no hayamos seguido hablando: no te merezco. Es por tu propio bien. Siempre pensé que no me podía pasar nada peor, pero no… Ahora Eros me ha castigado con una de sus crueles flechas de amor. Jamás tendría yo que haber amado.  
Desconozco tus sentimientos hacia mí o tus intenciones, pero no me atrevo a averiguarlos. No te merezco y no debemos estar juntos. Si supieras quién soy te reirías de mí… Nunca pensarías en mí como un hombre, enamorado, más que como un amigo (¡tan afortunado soy ya con que tengamos ese título!).   
Además, soy mayor que vos… Unos cuantos años, a decir verdad. Mis 37 se hicieron cada vez más pesados mientras te observaba anoche, llena de vida, cuerda entre tantos locos, triste por quisiera saber quién, pero resuelta a seguir adelante.  
No espero que leas esto, pero debo decirlo: Nymphadora Tonks, un hombre te ama. Y sus palabras deben quedar en silencio.  
Con todo mi desesperado amor,  
XXX

Diario de Nymphadora Tonks  
19 de diciembre  
- ¿Nymphadora?  
Resoplé de enfado y de alivio a la vez.  
- Profesor, me asusté mucho. ¡Y ya te dije que no quiero que me digas así!  
¡Qué bronca! Para ser auror dicen que hay que ser precavido. ¡Pero lo mío se pasa! Escucho un ruidito en semipenumbras, y ya me pongo en guardia esperando que me ataque el Innombrable. ¡Me estoy pareciendo a Moody!  
- Lo siento Nymphadora…-"¡no parece!" quise decir. Me miraba muy divertido-. Es que me puse en guardia porque creí que era el único despierto. ¿Tú también madrugas?  
Así que él también se había asustado, bueno, al menos no hice mucho papelón. Está empeñado en llamarme Nymphadora… Me arrepiento de lo que dije después, porque a pesar de todo lo herí:  
- Sí, Quejicus, yo también madrugo.  
Enseguida endureció la mirada y se apartó de mi camino. Entró a la cocina e hizo aparecer dos pequeños calderos con avena, dos tazas de chocolate caliente y unos cuantos sándwiches tostados. Se sentó dándome la espalda y comenzó a beber su chocolate.  
- Perdón, no quise…  
- No importa- fue cortante. Prosiguió- Ya te he preguntado ayer qué te pasa…- vaciló. Lo miré fijamente-, Tonks- dijo finalmente.  
Comprendí que se había percatado de que tengo una enorme pena encima. Últimamente he estado cambiando mi apariencia inconscientemente y al parecer es el único que ha notado mi aspecto de depresión. El Profesor siempre fue mi amigo, tenía que contarle… Aunque se ría de mí. Pero fue difícil, porque yo tampoco sé qué es lo que me pasa muy exactamente… Espero haber dicho lo correcto.  
- Profesor, no es nada…- como su mirada no aceptaba réplicas, me rendí- Es que yo tampoco sé muy bien qué me pasa. Sé que es algo, pero no estoy segura…  
- Vamos, Tonks, siempre fuiste muy alegre. No recuerdo la última vez que usaste el pelo negro- frunció más el ceño- y ese color parece haberte absorbido- abarcó con un gesto mi vestimenta.  
- Bueno, vos no puedes decir nada de eso…- encaré una ceja. El Profesor Snape no tenía ni una mota de color esa mañana. Como me miró muy severo, tuve que seguir hablando- Mira, Profesor, tú eres mi amigo y… Tienes razón, tengo que hablarlo con alguien- sonrió complacido y satisfecho-. C-creo que es un hombre.  
Me miró fijamente un rato. Su expresión era… ¡No! Me corrijo: su inexpresión era desconcertante. Tengo que aprender Legermancia un día de estos…  
- ¿Quién?- me preguntó. Me senté junto a él.  
- Es que… la verdad es que no lo sé.  
¡Enserio! Desde la muerte de Sirius que me siento obsesionada con no sé quién. Ahora que volvió estoy mucho mejor, lo más probable (e increíble) es que sea él, Sirius. Coinciden las fechas… Pero también está Lupin. Unos días después del funeral de Dumbledore soñé que tras la muerte del director yo le confesaba un amor a Remus… Y que en el funeral me tomaba la mano. ¿Significó algo esto?  
Pero al Profesor no le podía contar tanto: es un hombre, y éstas son cosas de chicas. Como puso su típica sonrisa despectiva me limité a decirle:  
- Cuando lo descubra… Te lo voy a contar, ¿si? Pero no andes especulando ni contando cosas.  
- Claro, porque yo acostumbro ser el centro de atención y no me puedo perder la oportunidad de traicionar a mi mejor amiga.  
Seguía sonriendo (si sus muecas se pueden llamar "sonrisas"). Me llamó "mejor amiga"… Sonreí yo también.  
- Gracias, Profe… Pero, ¿sabes qué? El otro día me dije…- me interrumpí porque entró Lupin a la cocina-. ¡Hola Remus!  
Comprendí que yo estaba sonriendo muy abiertamente. Demasiado. ¡Qué tonta soy! Me apresuré a ponerme más seria y me concentré en mi caldero de avena.  
- Buenos días, compañeros.  
El Profesor saludó con su habitual inclinación de la cabeza y le hizo aparecer el mismo desayuno que estábamos comiendo nosotros dos.  
- Oh, muy amable, Severus. Tonks, ¿puedo cruzar unas palabras con vos?  
Me puse muy nerviosa. Creo que hasta se me cayó el tenedor y golpeó muy fuerte la mesa.

Remus tomó mi mano. Yo estaba llorando. Nos encaminamos hacia el jardín, junto con otros cientos de estudiantes vestidos de negro en su totalidad. Más allá estaba Harry con sus amigos. Remus me condujo hasta dos sillas donde nos sentamos y me dijo al oído, en tono tranquilizador y cariñoso:

- Tonks… No estés así…- cerré los ojos. ¿No podía, o no quería ver la realidad?- ¡Tonks! Escúchame.

Me sacudió los hombros. Abrí los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Ah, eh sí, no hay problema…- logré decirle.

Mientras me levantaba de mi silla y me alejaba de la mesa con Remus, vi que el Profesor me miraba otra vez fija e inexpresivamente. ¡Tendré que ser yo esta vez la que pregunte qué pasa!

Cuando salimos de la cocina, Remus me miró algo preocupado y me dijo:

- Tonks, ¿estás bien? Recién parecía que te ibas a desmayar.

Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y una mano sobre mi hombro. ¡Así que tanto se había notado! Desde mis tiempos en Hogwarts que no sueño despierta, ¿qué me está pasando? ¿Es acaso Remus Lupin quien tortura mi corazón inconscientemente?

- Oh, eh, nada…- por lo visto, yo seguía balbuceando. Tomé aliento y dije lo más convincentemente posible-: Es que anoche tomé un poco más de lo debido, y me duele mucho la cabeza…-mentí.

Cuando dije esto su rostro se ensombreció y me dijo en tono de arrepentimiento:

- Bueno, de eso quería hablarte. Supongo que yo también me pasé un poco anoche y creo que te había dicho que… que…

Parecía que se estaba desatando una enorme lucha interna en su mente: admitir que me encontraba atractiva, o desmentirlo completamente. De todas formas no saldría bien parado. Me dio lástima, e intenté sacarlo del apuro por simple vergüenza ajena:

- ¿Qué? La verdad es que no recuerdo NADA de anoche- levantó la mirada rápidamente, con un destello de esperanza en los ojos.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Nada?- como negué con la cabeza y haciéndome la confundida, entonces dijo:- Ah, bueno, es que yo tampoco… Y temía que haya hecho algo… Bueno, que haya dicho o hecho alguna estupidez- me sonrió-. Mejor le pregunto a alguien más.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina, sin dejar de sonreír.

Diario del Profesor Severus Snape

19 de diciembre, por la tarde

Me temo que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir a diario. Esto es un intento más de ganarle a mi inconstancia, y además, una forma de desahogarme: un diario ha llegado a ser mi único confidente.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que no era el único madrugador: mi Nymphadora ya estaba en la allí, y para mi desagrado, le llevé un gran susto. Me apresuré a decir que yo también me había asustado, pues no quería hacerle recordar un mal momento de vergüenza. Lo cierto es que la había visto con las manos sucias (seguramente tras apoyarlas en el pasamanos de la escalera) y, rendido a mis instintos, me escondí en las sombras mientras observaba en un peculiar estado de trance cómo ella, con sus movimientos suaves y delicados, conjuraba un chorro de agua de su varita y se limpiaba las blancas manos. Lamentablemente, habré empujado con mi mano un viejo y pesado libro; porque lo próximo que recuerdo es que el ruido de éste al caer alertó a mi Nymphadora.

Salí de mi escondite y, tras haber conjurado dos desayunos, le pregunté qué le apenaba. Ahora soy yo el que padezco: ¡maldito sea Eros! Su corazón está sufriendo, pero sufre menos que el mío: al menos ella no sabe que quien ama, ama a otra persona. Jamás la mereceré… ¡Cómo olvidar sus ojos cuando me contaba esto! Había algo en ellos, algo que no se ve todos los días: parecía flotar en las nubes más dulces del cielo mientras evocaba a aquel misterioso afortunado. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero ¡ay! Tantos años de contención provocaron que mis éstos ya no sientan lo que mi corazón.

Me temo que no puedo seguir escribiendo. Intentaré dentro de un rato.

8 de la noche:

Me resulta muy extraño abrir mi corazón, aunque sea a algo y no a alguien. Por eso me cuesta horrores tener que confesar que luego de haber escrito lo que escribí, no pude contener las lágrimas durante un buen rato, aquí donde estoy, en Hogwarts, a tantas millas de la habitación donde reposa mi amada. ¡Dulces sueños la invadan! Aunque de ellos no me entero desde hace años.

Estábamos hablando de esto cuando apareció Lupin. (¡Y creía hace un rato que yo era el único perdido en las tinieblas del insomnio!) Fue notoria la forma en que mi Nymphadora me dejó de prestar atención para saludarlo muy alegremente. Para mi disgusto, Lupin le pidió unas palabras en privado… Cómo reaccionó ella a esto, me partió el corazón. De nuevo vi esa expresión soñadora en los ojos. De más está decir que no me pude enterar de su conversación, pero sí observé que luego de ésta, Lupin estaba radiante. Ya no me cae tan bien este tipo…

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, seguimos comiendo el desayuno que yo había hecho aparecer. Al cabo de media hora entró el gusano con pelo a la cocina. Contradiciendo mis conjeturas, estaba muy despierto, despabilado… Vivo. Cuando nos vio (quiero decir, LOS vio, porque no creo que nadie sea capaz de alegrarse de verme) sonrió y dijo con una especie de cantito que me pareció especialmente fastidioso:

- ¡Buenos días, amigos míos!

No fui el único en ver su estado de alegría: era demasiado obvio. Nymphadora y Lupin también sonrieron (como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo: tengo que saber qué hay entre ellos dos) y mi Nymphadora se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo con un abrazo. Esa niña me confunde mucho. Era como si lo acabara de ver tras creerlo muerto año y medio. ¡Pero si lo había visto anoche! De todas formas, estaba muy contenta de que haya aparecido.

- ¡Sirius! No puedes imaginar cuán felices nos has puesto al volver.

No comprendimos si lo que dijo se refería a volver de la muerte o volver tras haber dormido durante la noche. Creo que la segunda opción es una tontería mía, ahora que escribo ese pensamiento suena muy ridículo.

Para mi sorpresa (y creo que también para la de Lupin y mi Nymphadora) Sirius actuó igual: extrañamente emocionado, su boca se torció en una mueca de sonrisa, pero sus ojos no parecían participar de la alegría. Dijo:

- Yo también me alegro, Tonks, yo también me alegro.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Incapaz de contenerme dije:

- Buenos días, Black. En cuanto nuestros queridos amigos, Minerva y Alastor vengan, ¿nos contarás tu maravillosa y enigmática aventura, verdad?

Su boca abandonó toda muestra de alegría y sus ojos siguieron igualmente tristes.

- Espero que comprendan…- miró el suelo, bajó la cabeza- Es por nuestro propio bien, amigos míos, prométanme que esperarán a que pueda contarlo…

Nadie dijo nada. Creo que todos comprendíamos que bien podía ser por nuestra propia seguridad. Supongo que es parte del sistema que impera en la Orden del Fénix, como en toda Orden. Tenemos que confiar en nuestros propios miembros: si no lo hacemos, estamos perdidos.

Más tarde, cuando Minerva y Alastor se despertaron, se repitió el suceso, pero luego de éste, el gusano con pelo no abandonaba esa jovialidad y alegría de vivir. No dejo de pensar que hay algo tras aquella felicidad.

Bajo mandato de Minerva, Lupin y Moody tuvieron que ausentarse unas horas hasta el mediodía: fueron a contarle a Kingsley lo del gusano. Él es el Auror que dirigía el caso de Sirius, y supongo que tuvieron una larga charla. ¿Mostrarían a Sirius a la sociedad? ¿O no lograrían demostrar su inocencia? Mientras tanto, Minerva fue a Hogwarts para despedir a los alumnos que ya se iban de vacaciones. Para los que se quedaban, el subdirector, Slughorn, se ocuparía de ellos. Volvieron todos para el almuerzo.

Supe que mi Nymphadora había cocinado aunque no lo dijo, no por el gusto de la comida, sino porque desde hacía media hora antes estaba escuchando estrepitosos ruidos de cacerolas al caer, cubiertos al chocar, fuentes al chocar unas con otras… Me reía sólo en mi habitación de la dulce torpeza de mi encantadora amada.

Cuando los ruidos cesaron bajé al comedor. Había puesto la mesa de una forma muy elegante, con cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal. Había más de ocho fuentes de plata y hermosos candelabros lustrados como centro de mesa. Me conmovió su elegancia y su buen gusto. Mientras observaba el cuadro entraron el gusano con pelo extrañamente pálido y mi Nymphadora con el rostro muy serio de la cocina. Les iba a preguntar el motivo, pero me quedé con la palabra en la boca cuando entraron Minerva, Lupin y Moody a la mansión.

- ¡Tonks! ¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó Minerva, mirando maravillada el aspecto de la mesa. Cuando mi Nymphadora asintió dijo-: ¡Ay, querida! Me hubieras esperado, podía echarte una mano…

- Oh, no, enserio, gracias- dijo negando con la cabeza y recobrando su sonrisa-. Pude yo sola. Además es una muestra de gratitud hacia Sirius por habernos dado hospitalidad en su casa estos días y, más que nada, por haber vuelto con nosotros.

Sirius se sonrojó. Creo que mis sospechas sobre un posible romance entre Lupin y mi Nymphadora se derrumbaron en ese instante con aquel acto. Estaban muy cariñosos uno con el otro, y yo hervía de furia.

Durante la comida, el gusano con pelo le preguntó ansiosamente a Minerva:

- ¿Has hablado con Harry, Minerva?

- Oh, sí, querido. Vendrá en Nochebuena- ante la cara de angustia y desilusión del gusano con pelo, agregó con de forma compareciente:- Fueron los últimos deseos de Dumbledore. Él siempre insistió en que Harry debería visitar la casa de sus tíos siempre que salía del colegio. Es por su propio bien… Lo sabes, Sirius. Se puso muy contento al verme, me preguntó cómo estabas y le pidió que te mandase mis saludos. Igualmente, ya habrán hablado por cartas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí… Pero quiero verlo, Minerva… ¡Mi ahijado! Cuánto lo extraño- estaba muy triste, se había quedado mirando su plato con la cabeza entre las manos, como a un niño a quien acaban de decirle que no recibirá regalos esta navidad.

- Y no dudo en que él te extraña a ti- terminó algo cortante Minerva, aunque cariñosamente.

Luego del almuerzo me excusé y dije que tendría que ir a Hogwarts. Dije que no había dejado todo resuelto con le llamado urgente, y quería corregir unos cuantos trabajos más antes de las vacaciones de navidad. La verdad es que no soporto convivir en esa vieja casa con mi Nymphadora enamorada de Sirius o de Lupin. Necesito estar solo… Extraño eso. Me hicieron prometer que volvería el 24, para Nochebuena. No tuve opción más que decir que lo haría, aunque lo haga sólo por mi Nymphadora.

Desde que llegué a Hogwarts estuve en el piso de la torre más alta. Allí no pueden entrar los alumnos y el paisaje es maravilloso: las oscuras nubes de nieve reflejadas en el congelado Lago Negro formaban figuras de sombra extrañas; las extensiones de los terrenos del jardín cubiertas de una capa blanca hacían un perfecto contraste sobre los solitarios thestrals que revoloteaban por la zona. No entiendo cómo alguien puede temerles, no creo que exista una criatura más majestosa y elegante que aquella después de las serpientes.


	3. Descubrimientos

Diario de Nymphadora Tonks

20 de diciembre

Ayer sucedió algo muy extraño. Mientras estaba preparando el almuerzo, vino Sirius a ayudarme a poner la mesa. Le acepté la ayuda de agrado, ya que estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar unos candelabros muy hermosos que había visto la última vez que vine. No noté nada raro, salvo que estaba un poco más pálido y silencioso de lo normal.

Como estábamos preparando la comida en la cocina e íbamos a comerla en el comedor, estábamos los dos entrando y saliendo de ésta continuamente. En un momento, cuando yo estaba llevando al comedor los platos restantes, Sirius estaba en la cocina. Lo que me preocupó fue que cuando volví para decirle que ya habíamos terminado nuestra tarea, Sirius estaba apoyado en la mesada y con los ojos en blanco. Se tambaleaba un poco aunque estaba muy tenso, y murmuró algo que no pude entender. Corrí rápidamente hacia él y en el instante en que llegué a su lado pareció relajarse nuevamente: sus músculos se aflojaron y dejó de tambalearse; sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal y me preguntó, como si yo estuviera loca.

- ¿Falta algo?

Todavía estaba un poco pálido, pero parecía no recordar que hace un instante estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lo miré fijamente unos minutos, incrédula. Él me sonreía.

- Tonks, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy seria. Y ya déjame de mirarme, que no tengo basiliscos en la cara.

Rió y se fue al comedor, pues Minerva, Alastor y Lupin acababan de llegar.

No quise decir nada en el almuerzo. Tampoco si me quedo a solas con él sé si quiero decírselo. Parece tan feliz, que no quiero preocuparlo. Pero es que a mí me da una angustia tremenda: ¿es que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que no nos quiere contar? ¡Cómo quisiera saber qué le ha pasado!

Pensaba hablarlo con el Profesor, pues tal vez él sabe algo de alguna posible poción que crea estos síntomas (aunque ni yo me la creo), pero cuando terminamos de comer dijo tendría que volver unos días en Hogwarts para terminar asuntos pendientes. Así que, por el momento, deberé soportar esta inquietud en silencio.

Lupin se fue hace un rato a la casa de los gritos y vuelve el 24. El Profesor Snape, como ya dije, está en Hogwarts y vuelve el 24. Alastor y Minerva siguen yendo al Ministerio para hablar con Kingsley. Como yo estoy de vacaciones y no me necesitan en la Orden, me quedaré acá para cuidar de Sirius quien, lamentablemente, sufrió una especie de recaída tras el episodio de ayer. No es anda grave, con mis cuidados ya se está recuperando.

21 de diciembre por la noche

No sé qué sentir ni qué pensar, así que me voy a limitar a contar los hechos:

Esta mañana cuando me desperté (al alba, de nuevo) encontré una carta de amor dirigida a mí. Es anónima, está firmada con tres X.

Estaba escondida debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Como estaba tan aburrida y sola (Sirius aún dormía) decidí hacer una limpieza general de la cocina. Cuando realicé un encantamiento para "despegar" todo el polvo y basura (como chicles auto-inflables que solían pegar Fred y George los días que estuvieron acá) cayó, entre mucha mugre, dichosa carta.

Según las siguientes pistas, intentaré averiguar quién es.

Está fechada el 19 de diciembre, y dice "anoche me sentí fatal", "es mejor que no hayamos seguido hablando" y "Nunca pensarías en mí como un hombre, enamorado, más que como un amigo". Con esto sé que el 18 por la noche (el resto del día estuve sola hasta que llegué a la mansión de los Black) estuve con él, con XXX, y al parecer, hablamos. Así que tengo cuatro posibilidades: Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Alastor Moody.

Una pista muy importante: tiene 37 años. Aquí eliminamos a Alastor. Por desgracia, los restantes tres sospechosos tienen la misma edad.

La encontré debajo de la mesa de la cocina. La carta dice "es un lugar especial para nosotros (…) porque me recuerda a ese estúpido momento en el que yo no podía creer que eras tú quien estaba en..." la cocina. ¿Especial? Veamos, los únicos momentos que compartí con alguno de los sospechosos en la cocina (teniendo en cuenta que éstos tienen que haber ocurrido entre el 18 y el 19) fueron ambos el 18, cuando, antes de la reunión,

me encontré con el Profesor

entró Lupin

Esto ya elimina a Sirius. Es más probable la posibilidad a) porque estoy segura de que el Profesor no me había reconocido.

Me llama "Tonks". Esto puede ser insignificante, pero tengo que recordar que al Profesor le gusta llamarme Nymphadora. Aunque, si la escribió él, podría haberme dicho así para que no me enoje o sea más de mi agrado en caso de que la encuentre. O bien, para despistarme y seguir con su anonimato.

Parece muy convencido de que no podemos y no debemos estar juntos. Por un lado dice que no me merece, que sería peligroso, que nunca lo vería como a un hombre. Esto me confunde mucho, porque lo del peligro me hace pensar que es Lupin, porque es un hombre-lobo… Por más estúpida que parezca la idea. ¡No tiene nada de peligroso! Y en lo de que nunca lo vería como otra cosa que no sea como un amigo… Me avergüenzo de admitir que no creo poder ver al Profesor como algo más que eso. No lo he pensado, pero la idea me suena muy descabellada.

Al parecer las pistas apuntan a dos personas: Remus John Lupin y Severus Tobías Snape. No debo descartar muy segura a Sirius, porque capaz se me está olvidando algún "momento especial" que compartimos en la cocina. Ojalá pueda desvelar este misterio, mis sentimientos están en juego… Aunque no debería ilusionarme: XXX asegura que no debemos estar juntos. Por desgracia ni el Profesor ni Lupin están acá, así que sólo podré investigar a Sirius.

Diario de Severus Snape

22 de diciembre, por la noche

Así pues, fui a la Casa de los Gritos tras haber recibido la carta de Lupin que adjunto al diario. Es cierto: Lupin no es mi amigo, pero, ¿cómo dudaba de que acudiría a su pedido de auxilio? No puedo dejar morir a una persona… Y menos a la que, estoy seguro, ama mi Nymphadora. Antes de salir de Hogwarts llené varias botellas con pociones que supuse iba a necesitar.

Cuando llegué a la mounstrosa casa, no escuchaba ni un alma. Temiendo lo peor, inspeccioné rápidamente todas las habitaciones o salones. Por lo que decía en su carta, supuse que estaría en la habitación principal, ya que mencionaba tener pergaminos y una pluma a mano. Esta teoría que me habría ayudado a encontrarlo más rápidamente se desmoronó en cuanto entré a dos o tres habitaciones: parecía que todos los lugares de aquella casa estaba lleno de pergaminos, tarros de tinta derramados, algunas lechuzas, etc. Finalmente, lo encontré (por supuesto) en la última habitación que me proponía revisar. Ésta era la más próxima a la entrada principal de la casa. Parecía que había llegado hasta allí la noche anterior a duras penas.

Estaba tendido en una posición muy estrambótica sobre una pequeña cama: la cara miraba hacia arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados, como ahogados por la enorme herida de la frente que manaba sangre sobre ellos; los brazos estaban ambos estirados hacia la izquierda, donde a medio metro había una mesilla con un frasco de tinta y una pluma estrujada y manchada de sangre; una pierna, la izquierda, observé, se "caía" de la cama, estirada en su totalidad llegaba al piso. Lo más duro de ver era su pierna derecha: parecía de otra persona. Además del largo desgarro en el cuadriceps, estaba dada vuelta anormalmente hacia la izquierda, tanto, que se podía ver la parte de atrás de ésta sin dificultades. Respiraba casi imperceptiblemente. El estado era deplorable: más de lo que estaba yo habilitado para curar.

Corrí hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

- ¡Lupin! ¡Lupin!- como no dio muestras de escucharme, con un movimiento de la varita coloqué su pierna izquierda derecha sobre la cama y enderecé los brazos para que queden uno a cada lado del cuerpo-. Escúchame, Lupin, escúchame… Te llevaré a Madame Pomfery, yo no puedo curar esto…

Al escucharme decir esto, frunció el ceño y dijo, aún sin abrir los ojos:

- N-no, no…

- ¿Lupin? ¿Remus? ¿Por qué no?

- N-no… No… Esta noche… llena, aún… Hogwarts, no…

- ¿Qué?- entonces comprendí: esta noche también actuaría la maldición, y no tendría fuerzas para transportarse ahora a la enfermería, luego a esta casa y a la enfermería de nuevo. Le dije-: Está bien, comprendo. Déjame llamarla para ver si puede venir aquí ahora.

Cerró más los ojos y gruñó. Tomé eso a modo de "sí". Tomé uno de los pergaminos que había en un rincón, la pluma y el frasco de tinta. Rápidamente escribí unas líneas. Me di vuelta y recorrí la habitación con la mirada: no había ninguna lechuza allí.

- Espera, voy por una lechuza.

Me precipité fuera de la habitación. En la sala de entrada a la que daba no había ni una lechuza. Giré hacia la izquierda y entré por la primera puerta que vi.

El lugar al que entré bien podría haber sido una biblioteca: las paredes estaban cubiertas de extensas estanterías con majestuosos libros; en el centro había una larga mesa ratona de madera oscura (llena de libros abiertos y un pergamino algo arrugado) rodeada de mullidos sillones del siglo XVIII, y en la única pared que no tenía estanterías, había enormes ventanales que daban al bosque.

Una de las ventanas estaba abierta y, para mi fortuna, con una lechuza negra posada en el alféizar tallado a mano. Caminé rápidamente hasta ella tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no espantarla, pero era una tarea difícil entre semejante apuro. No pareció asustarse entonces ni cuando la tomé entre mis manos. Me apoyé en el alféizar y escribí apurado las siguientes líneas:

_Madame Pomfery:_

_Remus Lupin está gravemente herido. No puedo transportarlo allá porque no sobreviviría. Tras la luna llena de ayer ha perdido mucha sangre y junto a un severo golpe en la cabeza y un desgarro en el muslo, lo más peligroso parece ser la torcedura de su pierna derecha. Ven en cuanto puedas. No creo que resista mucho sin tu ayuda._

_Al menos hazlo por él,_

_Prof. Snape_

Diario de Nymphadora Tonks

22 de diciembre, por la mañana

Sirius está más raro que nunca. Él sabe de su estado de salud, pero aún no de sus trances. Lo mismo Minerva y Moody.

Por momentos parece muy enfermo, como si estuviera en un trance, como si quisiera decirme algo pero otra cosa se lo impide. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se muestra muy alegre por estar de nuevo entre nosotros. Tiene muchas ganas de ver a Harry y pasa cada momento como si fuera el primero… o el último. Aunque lo suyo no es del todo alegría, más bien es una felicidad melancólica.

Mis años de estudio para ser Auror me dicen lo peor. Espero que esto no sea más que… Bueno, es que los síntomas no se parecen a nada que conozca. Es que yo tampoco sé mucho de enfermedades, ¿verdad? Ojalá esté yo paranoica…

Esta mañana luego de que Minerva y Moody se fueron al Ministerio, oí ruidos provenientes de su habitación y corrí hacia ella.

Cuando llegué lo encontré caído de la cama, como en un ataque de esos que tienen los muggles. Creo que le dicen "epilepsia". Se retorcía convulsivamente en el suelo. Tenía la cara crispada y su rostro había adquirido un tenebroso color gris.

- ¡SIRIUS!- me abalancé sobre él. No sabía qué hacer-. ¡Sirius! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sirius, responde!- empecé a llorar histéricamente. Estaba desesperada, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía ninguna poción tranquilizadora, calmante, anestesiante… ¡Desmaius!- Sirius, Sirius, voy a dormirte, así no sentirás más dolor…-Con voz algo entrecortada le dije apuntándolo con mi varita- ¡Desmaius!

Enseguida relajó los músculos y se sumió en un tranquilo sueño… O desmayo. Pero al menos parecía ya no sufrir. Casi en un susurro (aunque ahora que lo pienso, fui muy estúpida, porque aunque no pronunciara el contra-hechizo no despertaría) dije:

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Y lo coloqué de nuevo en su cama. Lo observé un rato mientras estaba inconsciente. Su aspecto volvía a parecer el de un moribundo como el de hace casi cuatro años atrás. Estaba muy demacrado y pálido. Aún así, su rostro tenía aquella expresión que tanto conocemos en él: significará travesura, alegría, viveza, sarcasmo… Sarcasmo sano, no como el del Profesor, jaja. Un mechón caía sobre su cara. Lo coloqué detrás de su oreja.

Decidí dejarlo un rato en su desmayo, pues parecía estar muy pacífico sin aquellas convulsiones horrorosas. Me senté al borde de la cama y me miré en el espejo que había unos pasos más al frente contra la vieja pared. Mi aspecto estaba cada vez más solemne, serio, triste… El pelo seguía siendo negro, pero ya no ondulado, sino que lacio y sin vida. Mis labios habíanse oscurecido y mi piel emblanquecido aún más desde los últimos días.

Como había hecho días atrás (que ahora parecen meses) conjuré un vaso de vidrio, pero esta vez, con whisky de fuego. Tomé un trago y pareció quemar mi garganta. No estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero me relajó un poco. No voy a aguantar mucho más tiempo sin hablar de esto con nadie…

Luego de haber terminado de beber el vaso, lo hice desaparecer y pronuncié "¡Accio!" para convocar a mi diario, pluma y tintero. Desde entonces he estado escribiendo. Creo que ya eso hora de que lo despierte.

Más tarde

- ¡Enervate!- susurré.

Abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus ojos eran extrañamente grises. Temblaba suavemente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- T-te has desmayado…- mentí. No podía con mi misma. Aún no entiendo por qué no quiero que contarle la verdad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Se estremecía levemente, como en uno de sus ataques, pero parecía estar controlándose. Inclinó su cabeza hacía mí, y me senté al borde de la cama junto a él.

- Tonks, hay algo que debo decirte- hablaba de prisa, pero su voz demostraba su tristeza y angustia. No dije nada, asentí-. Yo estoy… Y todo este tiempo he estado... No debería decirte esto, Tonks, mi querida Tonks- aferró mi brazo-, es que yo te…- dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Dejó de estremecerse y cerró los ojos. Luego volvió a abrirlos y me preguntó- ¿qué ha pasado?

Parecía que la persona que había estado a punto de declarárseme y esta otra que me miraba bastante tranquila eran dos completamente distintas. Con lágrimas en la cara logré pronunciar con un muy débil y agudo hilo de voz:

- Te has desmayado.

Rompí en llantos, me tapé la boca con una mano, di vuelta la cara para no mirarlo y me paré. Caminé hasta el marco de la puerta, y ahí me quedé apoyada todavía de espaldas a él. Mi mente y mi corazón eran un torbellino de caos. No podía soportar verlo así. No podía saber si había intentado de decirme que me amaba o su problema era otra cosa totalmente ajena, pues no lo recordaba. No podía entender por qué no recordaba tantas cosas, y cosas tan importantes. Me estaba rompiendo el alma… Y yo seguía y sigo sin querer hablarlo con nadie. Pero tú eres mi confidente, silencioso diario.

No me preguntó por qué lloraba.

_Carta del Profesor Severus Snape a Nymphadora Tonks_

_22 de diciembre, 11p.m._

_Estimada Tonks:_

_Te escribo a ti para que tanto tú como los demás interesados estén a la corriente sobre Lupin._

_Esta mañana he recibido una carta urgente del aludido pidiéndome ayuda. He acudido a la Casa de los Gritos y lo encontré gravemente herido. Como hoy también es luna llena, hubiera sido muy peligroso llevarlo a la enfermería de Hogwarts, así que envié una carta a Madame Pomfery pidiendo sus auxilios._

_Ella se ha mostrado un poco arisca conmigo pero ha ayudado mucho a Lupin. Le dio unas cuantas pociones y conjuró algunos hechizos. Ahora ella se ha marchado y he, bajo su orden, encerrado a Lupin en el sótano para que pase la noche. Sabe perdonarme, amiga mía, por este acto tan inhumano. Pero creímos que sería la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo esta última noche de luna llena. De todas formas: ¿cómo podemos estar a salvo de nosotros mismos?_

_Me quedaré en vigilia el mayor tiempo posible, pues a pesar de la cantidad de hechizos de protección que pusimos en las salidas del sótano, aún me invade la incertidumbre que cuestiona su fuerza bruta. Mañana no vendrá Madame Pomfery pues está muy atareada en Hogwarts, pero espero que durante esta noche no se lastime mucho y pueda cuidarlo yo durante el día que viene._

_Quédate tranquila, no dejaré que nada malo le pase._

_Sinceramente,_

_Prof. Severus Snape_

Diario de Severus Snape

22 de diciembre, 11:30p.m.

Acabo de mandarle una carta a Nymphadora para contarle lo sucedido. ¡Cómo me dolió tener que hacerlo! Fue como echarle leña al fuego. Bueno, si realmente es que está enamorada de Lupin. Aunque eso no es del todo un pensamiento dulce, ya que bien podría ser Black la causa de su angustia y si no estoy equivocado, está pasando mucho tiempo a solas con él…

Ahora ya no quiero estar solo, ya no soporto no verla. Quiero ir a la mansión de los Black aunque nunca me creí ser capaz de desearlo; quiero ir y sentarme en la cocina para verla cocinar con sus ademanes algo torpes pero deliciosos; quiero ir y quedarme en las sombras para verla despertar; quiero ir como un fantasma para no olvidar el delicado "compás que orquestan sus pasos en el adoquín" (Nota de la autora: frase de "No sirve de nada", de Arjona); quiero ir en forma de brisa para rozar sus manos blancas y provocarle una sonrisa de placer; quiero ir de incógnito para acompañar su mirada sin que ella vea que le observo siempre aquellos ojos hermosos que me tienen ciego.

Pero ya no podré hacerlo el día de hoy, pues Lupin está bajo mi cuidado incondicional. ¡Cuánto la extraño! Espero poder ir mañana a celebrar la odiosa pero este año melódica Navidad.

23 de diciembre

Anoche casi no dormí. Estrepitosos ruidos provenían del sótano para robarme el sueño, peor también era el recuerdo de mi Nymphadora el que me torturaba.

Decidí darme una vuelta por la casa para distraerme. Recordé la elegante biblioteca en la que había entrado ese día en busca de una lechuza y me encaminé hacia ella. Esta vez noté que había rastros de sangre que conducían hacia la mesita ratona. Obviando este dato, estaba tal cual la había dejado. Me senté en uno de los sillones y observé la mesilla con atención. Allí estaba todavía el pergamino aquel que describí como arrugado de pasada en este diario.

Me pudo la curiosidad.

Lo tomé. Estaba en blanco. Miré del reverso: nada. Supuse que tal vez su contenido estaba oculto, así que pronuncié el hechizo revelador y aparecieron unas cuantas líneas desprolijas escritas con sangre. No sin dificultades, leí la primera línea y mi corazón di un vuelco. El encabezado rezaba:

_A Nymphadora Tonks_


	4. En la Casa de los Gritos

_A Nymphadora Tonks_

_22 de diciembre, 6 a.m._

_Es la segunda carta que te escribo deseando que jamás llegue a tus manos. Pero sin embargo la escribo, porque si es que la lees estaré muerto. Y aunque yo ya no exista, quiero que sepas por siempre que yo te he amado día y noche, y que nunca me atreví a decírtelo a la cara. Se puede interpretar que soy un cobarde o que todo lo hago por proteger a la mujer que amo. Si por alguna pequeña posibilidad, tú también me amas, debes entender que jamás podríamos haber estado juntos de todas formas. Además de mi edad avanzada, soy tan peligroso para ti, como para cualquiera, pues la bestia que despierta en mí no distingue entre una persona y la persona que alimenta mi vida._

_Escribo esto a modo de testamento, pues son mis últimos deseos. Todo lo que tengo te lo dejo a ti. Sé que no es mucho, apenas es algo, pero si a alguien tengo que dárselo, que sea a ti, amada Tonks, en vez de que lo conserve la vengadora Muerte para polvo acumular sobre este miserable pergamino y tantos otros objetos que valoro._

_En cambio, si yo vivo escribo estas palabras para mí mismo: cuando sientas que estás sola, nunca habrás estado más equivocada. Pues mi corazón siempre estará junto a ti, amándote._

_Tuyo,_

_Remus Lupin_

En todos mis años de sufrimiento me había parecido tan pesado el mundo como cuando terminé de leer aquel pergamino arrugado. Ni la realidad.

Me quedé sentado sin mover un músculo, sin ni siquiera sacar la carta o el testamento o como quieras llamarlo de delante de mis ojos. Minutos finitos, momentos pasados, lágrimas eternas. Si sabría que algún otro día tendré la dicha de poder decir "este es el peor momento de mi vida" ahora estaría feliz. Pero para mi persona ya no hay esperanza. La oscuridad que nació sólo estando en mis ojos terminará abrasándome en un frío adiós, cubriendo mi campo visual del habitual y metódico negro… Estoy condenado y siempre lo estuve, ¿cómo es que pude pensar en amor? Yo no estoy hecho para el amor. Jamás lo he recibido ni lo he entregado, jamás lo recibiré y jamás lo entregaré.

Me quedé por lo que parecieron horas con el pergamino estrujado contra el corazón. Hasta que escuché una voz angelical, proveniente del piso de arriba, que me llamaba. "Ahora sí que necesito distraerme", pensé. Siempre he afrontado así los problemas sentimentales: no les dedico tiempo.

Subí por la destartalada escalera. A medio camino ascendiente ya escuchaba con mayor claridad la voz:

- ¡Profesor! Profesor Snape, lo necesito…

Me pareció reconocerla, pero aún no estaba seguro. Seguí subiendo. Ahora me llegaban al oído dulces llantos.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! ¡Apresúrese!

Era ella. Realmente estaba muy consternada.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Seguro que había recibido mi carta y se había aparecido ni bien terminó de leerla.

Seguía llorando cuando llegué al piso superior. Miré a un lado y a otro del corredor. La voz provenía de la enorme sala a la que se entraba por la puerta que estaba delante de mí. La abrí y la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente. Me vio y soltó otro sollozo. Cerró los ojos y se deslizó hasta el piso.

- Nymphadora, Tonks- me corregí-… Por Dios qué haces…

No podía evitar llorar yo también. Qué habría pensado ella si hubiera podido verme a través de sus propias lágrimas. Llegué a mi niña y me agaché. Le tomé la mano que cubría su cara y la miré. Sus ojos estaban más tristes que nunca, y sus manos más claras que siempre.

- Profesor… Yo--

No pudo continuar hablando, pues yo había puesto su mano alrededor de mi cuello y las mías alrededor de su cintura. Nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que pudimos sentir el aliento del otro, vacilante, aterrorizado. Tomé aire y me acerqué más. Nuestras narices casi se tocaban, pero nos quedamos así, en silencio. Escruté sus ojos en busca de una muestra de amor, pero sólo pude ver asombro y tristeza. No me rechazó, pero entendí que no me amaba. Así que acaricié sus labios con los míos, entregándole mi alma a modo de despedida. Fue un momento que sabía duraría para siempre y tan sólo un instante. Su boca era dulce y su mirada amarga. Separé mis labios de los de ella y la estreché contra mi pecho fuertemente. Toqué por última vez su mano suave y me levanté del suelo. La miré por última vez. Habíase quedado mirándome hasta que cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Pero para entonces yo ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y decidí que era el momento de dejarla atrás. De aprender a vivir sin ella por fuera, pero tenerla en ese melancólico beso por siempre, dentro de mí, en silencio.

Y recién para cuando bajé las escaleras y me encontré de nuevo sentado en la biblioteca con el pergamino arrugado estrechado contra mi pecho, me di cuenta de que había sido, y siempre fue, tan sólo un sueño.

Un rato antes el alba he ido a la enorme sala del primer piso. No había nadie. Me apoyé contra la pared, en el mismo lugar donde la había visto. Allí me quedé ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que cesaron los aullidos de Lupin.

Lo último que quería era encontrármelo en ese momento. Pero luego recordé por qué estaba allí: para cuidarlo, para cuidarlo de la Muerte, y para evitarle a Nymphadora la desgracia de enterarse que Lupin está muerto al mismo tiempo de que se entera de que la amaba. Así que miré por la ventana y al comprender que el sol incipiente me protegía, bajé y pronuncié los contra-hechizos para abrir la puertilla que daba al sótano.

Bajé por escalerilla. Un terrible frío me envolvió.

- Lumus- susurré.

La luz de mi varita iluminó un mucho más ruinoso sótano que ayer. Nada se movía, así que avancé por entre los escombros.

- Lupin- me aclaré la garganta y dije más fuerte-. ¡Lupin!

Di un paso más y un murciélago salió volando y chillando de su escondite. Lo miré fascinado mientras pude. Otra criatura maravillosa (N/A: para Phini!). Finalmente mi varita alumbró un ajandroso bulto de trapos grises echados en el piso que se elevaban y descendían suavemente. Conociéndolo, pateé el montón suavemente.

Lupin dio un respingo y asomó su cara demacrada por entre las mantas.

- Severus… Sácame de aquí, por favor, tengo mucho frío…

Le ayudé a levantarse tendiéndole una mano. Luego pasé su brazo por mis hombros para ayudarlo a caminar, y me vi obligado a realizar un potente hechizo levitador para sacarlo del sótano, ya que su pierna ya no estaba herida o torcida, pero parecía muerta.

Otra vez puse su brazo sobre mis hombros y lo acompañé hasta la habitación donde lo encontré cuando llegué a la Casa de los Gritos. Estábamos por entrar cuando me dijo:

- No, no, antes tengo que darte algo- lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Es una carta… Para Tonks- sentí que el suelo desaparecía debajo de mis pies: anoche había revelado la escritura del pergamino pero no la había vuelto a ocultar. ¿Qué pensaría cuando lo viese? No dije nada, así que agregó-: E-en la biblioteca.

Asentí, sombrío, y atravesamos el umbral de la biblioteca cuando dije:

- Siéntate acá- lo ubiqué en un sillón que estaba al lado de la puerta, lejos de la mesilla-. ¿Dónde está?

- En la mesa- dijo en una exhalación.

Me dirigí a ella haciéndome el desorientado y simulé revisarla hasta dar con el pergamino. Me incliné exageradamente para agarrarlo y en un descuido de Lupin, susurré el conjuro para ocultar de nuevo las palabras. Se lo llevé a Lupin diciendo:

- Esta es la única hoja de pergamino que había sobre la mesa- levanté una ceja-. ¿Está seguro de que es una carta?

Asintió repetidamente. Estaba moribundo, con rasguños en la cara y aspecto débil, y yo tomándole el pelo. Le extendí la carta y para mi sorpresa me lo impidió con un gesto, diciendo solemnemente.

- Para Tonks. Dásela… Dásela si muero.

- Vas a estar bien- le dije, pero sin embargo apoyé una mano en su hombro y puse la carta a resguardo en mi capa.

- Pero si no, Severus…

- Confía en mí.

Le ayudé a incorporarse y me abrasó. Mi espanto fue increíble. Noté que él estaba llorando. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda y me separé de él.

- Vas a estar bien.

- L-la amo, Severus, la amo…

Lo acompañé hasta su cama y se quedó dormido. Yo me senté junto a él en una silla y apoyé la cabeza entre las manos.

Diario de Nymphadora Tonks

23 de diciembre

Anoche me llegó una carta del Profesor. Dice que Lupin está gravemente herido y temo lo peor. Creo que me dormí llorando y soñé, porque me levanté teniendo la extraña sensación de que había estado esa noche en la Casa de los Gritos y que había tenido un muy fuera de lo común encuentro con el Profesor Snape. Pero después me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y, como Minerva y Moody ya se habían ido al ministerio hacía rato, fui a ver a Sirius.

Cuando le conté lo de Lupin se preocupó mucho. Le mostré la carta que me había mandado el Profesor Snape y me dijo:

- ¿Le has respondido? –negué con la cabeza-. Pues hazlo. Pregúntale si lo visitó Madame Pomfery, pregúntale si ya está mejor, pregúntale si se ha lastimado más durante la noche… Pobre amigo mío, ya no está tan joven y fuerte… ¡Pregúntale si lo veremos mañana!

- No creo… Debe de estar muy mal todavía- le dije yo. Al parecer tendremos unas muy tristes y deprimentes fiestas.

- Pero, ¡vamos! Tú la conoces a Madame Pomfery. ¡Sabes cómo es ella! Ya debe de estar bien…- eso sonó como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, no a mí.

- Sí, ya debe de estar a salvo, no debemos preocuparnos- tampoco yo sonaba muy convincente.

Luego de esto, tuvo otro ataque. De nuevo me paralicé del miedo. Cuando terminé de decir aquello, él cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero estando en blanco. Su cuerpo se tensó como si le hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totalus, pero despegó una mano de su cuerpo para sujetarme violentamente el brazo.

- ¡Sirius, me lastimas!

- ¡Ayúdame! Te necesito- su rostro tenía una expresión de desesperación, y comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Ya basta! ¡Dime qué te pasa! ¿Qué hago?

Lanzó un aullido descomunal que duró varios segundos. Luego me soltó y lentamente cesó de moverse. Lentamente, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Me quedé unos minutos allí, a un metro de la cama, mirándolo. No sé si por instinto protector o porque el parálisis aún me duraba. Luego fui corriendo a mi cuarto y escribí las siguientes líneas en un pergamino:

Carta de Nymphadora Tonks a Severus Snape

23 de diciembre

Profesor Snape:

Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarle a usted y, por qué no a Lupin, lo que está sucediendo. Espérenme a las 9am en la Casa de los Gritos. Será una visita corta: temo dejar a Sirius solo mucho tiempo.

Sinceramente,

Nymphadora Tonks.

Para ese entonces eran las ocho en punto. Dejé a Sirius dormir. Tomé un buen desayuno y las fuerzas parecieron volver a mí, pues me sentí mucho más animada después de haber comido. Esperé hasta último momento para ir a ver a Sirius de nuevo.

Cuando entré a la habitación estaba donde lo había dejado, durmiendo plácidamente. Me dio pena despertarlo, pero lo hice y le dije:

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…- me dijo con aire soñoliento y confundido.

- Escúchame. Iré a la Casa de los Gritos a ver cómo está Lupin, ¿de acuerdo?- ante su cara de "me aburro solo" agregué:- No me demoraré. Volveré a las diez, a más tardar. Aquí te dejo el desayuno hecho para cuando tengas hambre. Y hazme el favor de comerlo- le dije con expresión severa-, estás muy pálido.

Dicho esto le di un beso en la mejilla y me aparecí en la Casa de los Gritos.

Diario de Severus Snape

23 de diciembre

Mi descanso no duró mucho, pues apenas me empecé a lamentar, una lechuza marrón golpeó la ventana de la habitación. La abrí para dejarla entrar junto con una helada ráfaga de aire, pues no quería que el ruido despierte a Lupin. Con carta y lechuza en mano me fui al vestíbulo y la leí. Me sorprendió mucho: era de Nymphadora y decía que debía contarnos algo importante. Y, lo más desesperante, venia a las nueve.

Además de curiosidad, sentí angustia, depresión, tristeza y timidez. Seguramente Nymphadora se iba a tomar unos minutos para ver a Lupin a solas, y vaya a saber uno qué podía pasar…

Como eran las ocho y diez, decidí no esperarla sentado pues perdería la cabeza, así que me bañé y comencé a preparar más pociones revitalizantes. Para cuando llegó Nymphadora, con un suave "plop" pero un sonoro ruido de sillas al caer, yo olía a escarabajo pisado, pero tenía las manos ocupadas. Subí a la planta baja, pues el sótano se me hizo lo más parecido a las mazmorras de Hogwarts para las pociones, y seguí el estrépito que provocaba Nymphadora. Venía, curiosamente, del piso de arriba. Y, más curiosamente, de la enorme sala donde se había ubicado mi sueño anoche.

Cuando entré ella estaba de espaldas a mí tratando de reubicar un cuadro que seguramente acababa de tirar. Como no me vio, me quedé allí, mirándola. Estaba tal cual la había dejado anoche… Todavía me pregunto estúpidamente si aquel beso fue sueño o vigilia.

Luego se dio vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa breve y preocupada, que demostraba todo menos alegría.

- Profesor… Recibió mi carta.

Mientras lo decía clavó los ojos en mí... Estaba tan hermosa, con el pelo ahora lacio y recogido a medias tras una cinta negra; con un vestido negro hasta los pies y hombros descubiertos; guantes negros hasta el codo que estaban enganchados con su capa, de modo que ésta acompañaba el movimiento de sus brazos… El que la veía sin conocerla, hubiera jurado que estaba de luto. Pero para mí era un ángel.

Me di cuenta de mi ensimismamiento y me acerqué con una inclinación de cabeza y la mano extendida hacia ella. Pero sin embargo rió con un toque de amargura, avanzó hacia mí, se puso en puntas de pies y depositó un dulce beso en mi mejilla mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro. El contacto con su piel me recorrió el cuerpo con la intensidad del maleficio Crucio, pero deliciosa y placenteramente. Luego salió de la habitación, como si yo hubiera sido sólo una parada.

- ¿N… Tonks?- se dio vuelta estando en el rellano de la escalera.

- Vamos por Lupin, les contaré a los dos juntos.

- Está durmiendo. Tuvo una noche dura y hace un rato se acostó- la decepción pareció pintarle la cara.

- Bueno, en ese caso… Llévame a verlo, quiero ver cómo está… Luego te lo contaré a ti. Podré hablar con él más tarde, pero me temo que tendremos que despertarlo tarde o temprano. Temo dejar a Sirius solo por mucho tiempo.

Me extrañó que dijera esto. El gusano ese tiene la edad para cuidarse sólo pensé, aunque bueno, no el cerebro. De todas formas.

Se ve que advirtió mi expresión, pues agregó:

- Ya te diré por qué.

- D-de acuerdo. Está abajo, acompáñame.

La conduje hasta la pequeña habitación junto a la biblioteca y me quedé en el umbral de la puerta para dejarla pasar y prometerle una visita con privacidad.

- No seas tonto- me dijo molesta, sujetó mi brazo y me empujó hacia adentro.

Lupin dormía boca-arriba, como un niño, muy exhausto pero con una respiración bastante normal. Tenía rasguños en la cara, pero no había comparación con el Lupin que encontré moribundo ayer.

Nymphadora se tapó la boca con una mano y cayó una lágrima de sus brillantes ojos.

- Ha mejorado desde que viniste, ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza.

- Cuando vine tenía una pierna dislocada y había perdido mucha sangre por una herida grave en la cabeza- señalé la zona alterada de su frente. Pensé que era una indecencia contarle esas morbosidades a una dama, pero la firmeza casi masculina en ella me venció.

Sólo frunció el ceño y se agachó junto a su cama. Posó una mano en la cabeza del convaleciente y retiró unos mechones que le cubrían la cara. Luego se incorporó de nuevo y se acercó a mí diciendo:

- Estará bien, lo sé. Vamos, te contaré lo que me preocupa.

Asentí y con un gesto le señalé unos sillones del vestíbulo. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos, me senté en uno y para mi sorpresa, ella se sentó a en el mismo, a mi lado. Cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Tomó mi mano y contuve la respiración. Luego de un momento me dijo con los ojos llorosos:

- Es Sirius.

Largué todo el aire de golpe. Sirius. El gusano con pelo Black.

Traté te lucir indiferente.

- ¿Q-que… pasa con él?- miró para otro lado y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. Fruncí el ceño aún más.

- É-el, está raro…- me miró a los ojos de nuevo y aclaró:- Ha estado teniendo ataques. Trances, convulsiones, lo que sean. Es como si quisiera decirme algo pero se lo impide a sí mismo.

De nuevo largué gran cantidad de aire. Al menos no me iba a contar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Aún así me preocupé y dije:

- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

- Pues, no mucho… Creo que tres días. Desde el día en que viniste a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y él qué opina?

- Esa es otra rareza. No lo recuerda. Sucede así: puede estar hablando lo más bien y, de repente, sin previo aviso, pone los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo se tensa y se estremece repetidamente, balbucea cosas sobre que me tiene que decir algo y luego se relaja, sus ojos vuelven a ser normales y deja de moverse. Me mira como si yo estuviera loca y me pregunta qué me pasa- hizo una larga pausa-. Yo no le dije nada, pero me tiene tan preocupada…

- Sabes lo que puede significar- le dije con voz apagada. Negó con la cabeza exageradamente varias veces y ahogando un sollozo me dijo:

- N-no. No, es imposible. Él ha vuelto y todo debería ser perfecto- le iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió agregando entre lágrimas-: Y encima ahora Remus está tan mal… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ahora tú me vas a odiar?

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

- Nymphadora… Yo nunca te voy a abandonar. Siempre vas a tener a este amigo… No estás sola.

Cuando dije esto rompió en un llanto desesperado y se hundió en mis brazos. Sentí su pecho caliente sobre el mío y oí su agitado corazón. Lentamente puse una mano sobre su cabeza y acaricié sus cabellos.

- Todo va a estar bien- logré decirle. Pero la verdad es que yo también estaba llorando, y no quería que ese abrazo terminara jamás. Su calor me envolvía el cuerpo y me aliviaba todas las penas. Su pelo era suave y me permití el lujo de jugar con él y mis dedos, mientras puse la otra mano en su cintura y la dejé allí, sintiendo su contacto como si fuera lo último que haría. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando, su respiración calmando, sus sollozos apagando…

Hasta que su pecho se separó del mío y me miró fijamente, con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Gracias, Severus- me dijo en un sonido casi inaudible.

Me llamó Severus.


	5. Feliz Navidad

**Bueno, acá va el quinto capítulo. ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Espero que les guste.**

**P.D.: no es el último, aunque parezca.**

**¡Opiniones, gente! Acepto de todo.**

_Diario de Nymphadora Tonks_

_23 de diciembre, por la noche_

Llegué a una sala circular muy grande. Por supuesto tiré unas cuantas sillas en mi atolondramiento por encontrar a mis amigos y Severus me encontró (a causa de los ruidos que hice) tratando de volver a colocar un cuadro, que casi parto en dos, en su lugar. Me acompañó a ver a Remus, tan fría e inexpresivamente como siempre. Sé que en el fondo no es tan duro…  
Remus estaba durmiendo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a seña de mal sueño, pero descansando de todas formas. La medicina mágica es extraordinaria: ya estaba mucho más saludable de como me lo había descrito Severus. Aún así se lo notaba en un estado deplorable: más pálido de lo normal (si eso puede ser posible), muy exhausto y con severos rasguños en todo el cuerpo.  
Me incliné sobre él y toqué si afligida frente… No pude evitar estremecerme. Decidí esperar un poco para despertarlo.  
Así que Severus y yo dejamos la habitación. Le conté lo que pasaba con Sirius, y él pareció sospechar lo mismo que yo. Me puse muy mal y lloré en sus brazos. El no me apartó ni me pidió que dejara de llorar, sólo me abrazó y me contuvo. Acarició mi cabello hasta que me tranquilicé… Le di las gracias de todo corazón. Es el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido alguna vez. Es casi como un hermano, alguien mayor que me cuida, y me quiere. Obviamente no pude leer nada en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban algo colorados, lo admito, pero tan inexpresivos como siempre. Ese hombre… A veces me hace querer sacudirlo y preguntarle lo que siente, o pincharlo con un alfiler para que llore… ¡Algo! Con tal de que se exprese un poco… Debe sufrir mucho. Espero que algún día se abra ante mí, la amiga que jamás tuvo.  
En fin, ya se habían hecho las nueve y media… Le pedí a Severus que me concediera un momento a solas con mi amigo. Inclinó la cabeza y se marchó hacia el piso de arriba.  
Abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Lupin. Entré y me senté en la cama, a su lado. Posé de nuevo una mano en su rostro y susurré:  
- Remus…  
Frunció el ceño aún más y me miró, enfocando y desenfocando la vista constantemente.  
- ¿Tonks?- murmuró en una exhalación.  
Asentí con una sonrisa y él cerró los ojos, suspirando. Parecía que le alegraba mi presencia, pues torció la boca en una sonrisa y me dijo débilmente:  
- Espero que no sea un sueño.  
Me incliné un poco sobre él para escucharlo mejor, pues hablaba muy bajo y al parecer le costaba. No me había dado cuenta de que aún tenía una mano sobre su mejilla, hasta que él la tomó entre las suyas.  
- ¿C-cómo estás?- le pregunté.  
- En los cielos- me contestó. Sonrió aún más y agregó-: Creí que no te volvería a ver.  
Sin saber por qué, yo también sonreí y me incliné aún más sobre él. Sus ojos grises estaban cansados, pero había una extraña expresión de alegría en ellos.  
- Yo también me asusté. Creí que te perdía.  
- Tonks, mi Tonks… Sé que no debo hacer esto…  
- ¿Qué?- pregunté extrañada, aunque peculiarmente, con el corazón en la boca. Me acerqué más a él. Para oírlo, claro.  
- Esto- cerró los ojos e incorporó un poco la cabeza. No demasiado, ya que un segundo antes nuestros rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia. Me besó dulcemente, primero con timidez y luego, al comprobar que le correspondía, con más ansiedad. Con una temblorosa mano acarició mi mejilla y sentí el contacto de su cálida piel. Luego me separé mirándolo con una sonrisa, y vi que él aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero su rostro irradiaba felicidad.  
- Tienes que dormir- le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios; él abrió los ojos-. Mañana vendré. Celebraremos la Navidad aquí.  
- Te amo, Tonks.  
Observé que sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, entonces lo besé una vez en cada párpado y abandoné la habitación.

Severus no estaba en el vestíbulo, así que decidí buscarlo arriba. Lo encontré en la gran sala en donde me había aparecido, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás pero apoyada contra la pared, los ojos cerrados…  
- ¡Severus!- lo llamé. Bajó la cabeza, me vio y se levantó del suelo- ¿Qué haces?- no podía evitar sonreír, pese a lo raro de la situación. La felicidad me embargaba y aún lo hace.  
Levantó una ceja, se quitó la capa, la dejó en el sillón más próximo y me dijo:  
- Me habré quedado dormido, anoche Lupin no dejaba de aullar.  
Fruncí el ceño, pero todavía sin dejar de sonreír. Pareció notar mi alegría pero no dijo nada.  
- Volveré mañana. Les diré a los demás que vengan- y añadí en voz baja y sombría, borrándoseme por fin la sonrisa de la cara-, y esperemos que Sirius no sufra una recaída- se hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que yo miré hacia otro lado. Me quedé mirando la capa negra, cuidadosamente alisada y pulcra, con un pergamino (seguramente más trabajo) en el bolsillo interior, tratando de olvidar los horribles trances de Sirius. Luego me despedí, como para quitarle importancia al asunto, poniéndome en puntillas de pie y depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de mi amigo. Y me aparecí en la Mansión de los Black.  
Fui a ver a Sirius: estaba dormido. Bajé a la cocina, pasé por el vestíbulo, revisé las habitaciones y concluí que Minerva y Moody aún no habían vuelto. Así que fui a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama. Respiré hondo y pensé en Remus… Creo que pasaron dos horas en las que estuve así, mirando el cielo raso de mi cama adoselada, evocando una y otra vez sus suaves labios… Luego invoqué con un hechizo silencioso la carta anónima, la releí y estuve casi segura de que era de él.  
Más tarde oí ruidos en el vestíbulo. Minerva y Moody habían llegado del ministerio y el retrato de la madre de Sirius comenzó a chillar. Bajé rápidamente y les ayudé a tapar el cuadro. Después el auror se fue a hablar con Sirius y Minerva y yo preparamos la cena. Esta vez para cuatro. Yo no hablé mucho (aún estaba perdida en los ojos de Remus) algo que no se le escapó a la jefa de la Orden.  
Una vez en la cena, propuse:  
- Remus está mejorando, pero aún no creo que tenga suficientes fuerzas para venir. ¿Qué les parece si celebramos la navidad allí?  
Por suerte Sirius se sumó a la idea, animado:  
- ¡Podríamos invitar a Harry y a sus amigos!- dijo con una sonrisa.  
- Oí que está saliendo con una Weasley- añadió Moody con picardía en el rostro.  
- ¡Sí!- asintió alegre Sirius. Luego se ensombreció y agregó-: Tendré que hablar con ella.  
Todos reímos, salvo Minerva. Fijamos nuestra atención en ella, como unos niños esperando que su madre acepte comprarles helados. Tenía los labios fruncidos, en esa típica expresión severa suya, pero al final sonrió y dijo:  
- Bueno, de todas formas la señorita Granger y el señor y la señorita Weasley ya sabrán todo.  
Todos sonreímos y yo casi aplaudo.  
- También podrían venir Arthur y Molly. Además de ser muy buenos miembros son nuestros amigos- observó Moody. Parecía que el espíritu navideño nos invadía, entusiasmándonos con la idea de una pequeña fiesta. Minerva dio su consentimiento.  
El resto de la cena fue muy agradable. Sirius había olvidado su salud y estaba muy feliz ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a su ahijado. No les pregunté a los otros dos cómo iba el asunto del ministerio, pues intuí que no querían decir mucho delante de Sirius.  
Cuando terminamos de lavar los platos subí a mi habitación y me tiré de nuevo a la cama, sin molestarme por ponerme el pijama, mirando el vacío, como una adolescente en su primer amor…

_Diario de Severus Snape_

_24 de diciembre, por la tarde noche_

Ayer, luego de tranquilizarse, Nymphadora fue a ver a Lupin. Me temo que algo de mi desagrado pasó en aquella mugrosa habitación, pues cuando, quince minutos después, ella me descubrió sentado donde la había soñado, estaba muy feliz. Me dijo que hoy vendrían todos aquí para Navidad. De nuevo sentí el hermoso contacto de sus labios cuando me besó en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé dormido de nuevo en el mismo lugar, tal como ella notó esta mañana, cuando se apareció aquí, tropezó y se lastimó. ¡Cómo flanquearon mis fuerzas al verla sufrir! Me precipité hacia ella, la llevé entre mis brazos hacia un sillón y le curé el tobillo. Espero que no haya notado la forma en que me estremecí al cargarla.

En fin, de nuevo pasó un rato a solas con Lupin… Ya ni quiero sospechar, pues cada palabra que sale de sus labios aludiéndolo se me clava como un puñal en la piel, y mis elucubraciones hacia lo peor sólo intensifican el poder de las dagas cuando me hieren.

Por suerte yo también tuve un rato a solas con ella, si irónicamente así se lo puede llamar. "Decoramos" aquel salón que yo tanto estimo, tanto odio, tanto amo y tanto valoro… El resultado no es mi ideal, pero si fue obra de sus intenciones¿vale la pena criticarlo?

Pasado el mediodía vinieron Minerva, Moody, Black y más tarde los mocosos Weasleys, Potter y Granger. Por primera vez preferí esconderme a insultarlos. Estoy seguro de que el reencuentro fue muy "conmovedor". Desde arriba se escuchaban asquerosas risas, copiosos llantos y melosas palabras de afecto.

Durante horas que me parecieron eternas estuve refugiado hasta que oí las voces del señor y la señora Weasley. Si no hacía acto de presencia ya, quebrantaría mi fría cortesía acostumbrada. Así que me uní a la charla de Minerva, Moody y los Weasley, en el ahora muy cambiado salón.

Al parecer los Weasley estaban inquiriendo sobre la historia del gusano con pelo. McGonnagal decía:

- Estuvimos yendo al ministerio, como bien habrás notado, Arthur. Kingsley concluyó en que no podemos llevar a Sirius a un juicio justo si éste no habla. ¡Tiene que contar cómo volvió!

¡Así que así me vengo a enterar yo de las cosas! Por chisme. ¿Nadie me respeta en la Orden?

- Si es que volvió- agregó, observador, Moody. Aún me seguía mirando mal.

- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley-. Yo colaboraría, ustedes saben, pero yo no soy muy… amiga de Sirius después de todo. En realidad sí, pero no creo que confíe en mí para algo así¿no creen?

Weasley asintió, y agregó:

- ¿Harry no le ha sacado nada?

- Oí que Tonks le preguntó si así era. El chico dice que no.

"¿No quieren que le pregunté yo?", me hubiera encantado decir. Pero me limité a lucir preocupado y asentir de vez en cuando.

Cuando pude me salí de la conversación y le eché un vistazo al salón. Mi Nymphadora, la Weasley y Granger estaban muy coloradas riendo en una esquina algo apartada. Echaban fugaces miradas cada tanto a los hombres: el chico Weasley, Potter y Black, que debatían muy animadamente con Lupin alrededor de él, quien estaba sentado con mejor aspecto que antes en un sillón.

Mientras observaba la situación yo había servido una de las copas con whisky de fuego. Tomé unos tragos y cuando las mujeres se unieron al grupo de los hombres y mi Nymphadora se sentó junto a Lupin, decidí que mi acto de presencia estaba hecho.

Y de que ya era hora de poder largarme de ese patético lugar. O al menos ausentarme otro buen rato. Vine a la biblioteca de la planta baja para distraerme escribiendo, pero ahora comprendo que ha sido peor. Pasar los hechos por escrito fue como enrostrarme de nuevo a mí mismo lo que está bajo mis narices. Es el tedio de vivir un amor platónico, un amor platónico tedioso, vivo y resurgente.

Busco un Dios a quien confiarle mi arrepentimiento. Aunque, tal vez, no hay un Dios dispuesto a escucharme esta noche (N/A: adaptación de pasaje de "La tabla de Flandes", Arturo Prérez-Reverte, capítulo "Quién mató al caballero").

_24 de diciembre, por la noche_

Esta mañana me desperté de nuevo junto al sol, así que les dejé una nota a los demás y salí por la discreta puerta del cuartel para internarme en la calle cubierta de nieve. Tenía el pretexto (ojo, y lo cumplí) de decorar el lugar para la fiesta, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Remus de nuevo.  
Me aparecí como antes en la enorme sala del primer piso. Allí estaba Severus, dormido exactamente donde lo había encontrado ayer. No lo quise despertar, no fue mi intención, pero era obvio que tenía que abrir los ojos si alguien se tropieza con un butacón y lo rompe en el acto delante de él. Qué fea forma de amanecer, a causa de un violento ruido y una torpe amiga destruyendo la casa. Se levantó de un respingo, me alzó y me recostó en el sofá: todo sin que yo pudiera replicar nada. Realmente me dolía el pié, pero Severus enseguida me alivió el dolor con un simple hechizo.  
- Gracias Severus, y, ehm… Lo siento, no quería despertarte.  
Inclinó la cabeza mientras decía:  
- No importa, mejor, estaba bastante incómodo.  
Hizo una mueca y preferí no preguntarle por qué dormía allí. De nuevo intuición femenina.  
- Genial. Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una pequeña decoración para la fiesta de hoy- me levanté del sillón y me dirigí al butacón roto-. Reparo!- murmuré señalándolo, y se arregló-. Quizás podrías ayudarme.  
Él levantó las cejas, asintió y me preguntó con su voz baja y clara:  
- ¿Dónde piensas hacerla?  
Miré a mi alrededor.  
- Este parece un buen lugar- observé mejor la sala: debía de medir diez metros por otros ocho, y salvo por algunos sillones (y butacones…) estaba bastante despejada. Las paredes eran altas aunque tenían un color amarillo pálido y las cortinas, aunque un poco viejas, muy elegantes-. Creo que cambiando algunos colores, quitando unos cuantos sillones, poniendo algunos muérdagos y apareciendo un árbol navideño estará precioso.  
Terminé de recitar esta pequeña lista y me volví hacia él. Definitivamente teníamos muy diferentes conceptos sobre lo que es "precioso". Le pedí que empiece a quitar algunos los sillones mientras yo iba a ver a Remus.

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Cuando entré a la habitación se volvió y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Caminé hasta su cama y me agaché para darle un beso, luego me senté en ella.

- ¿Mejor?- le pregunté.

- Desde que viniste- respondió. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó de nuevo-. Soy muy peligroso para ti, Tonks, por qué tengo que amarte tanto…

Esto me hizo recordar algo.

- ¡La carta!- me miró extrañado, por lo que agregué-: El anónimo. ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

- ¿La encontraste?

- Mientras limpiaba- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Entonces me acordé de una frase…-: Hay algo que no entendí. ¿Por qué elegiste la cocina? En la carta decías que era un lugar especial.

Rió y me dijo:

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que Minerva nos congregó?

Asentí. Él no sabía que yo ya tenía ese punto bien claro, en mi "investigación", unas hojas atrás en este diario.

- Cuando entré a la cocina, tú estabas sentada junto a la mesa con Snape.

- ¿Qué tuvo eso de especial?- pregunté, sin comprender.

- Cuando te vi allí… Estabas tan diferente… No sabía si eras tú u otra persona… Y sí, eras tú, la niña que me estaba quitando el sueño desde hace meses- terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? Yo debo admitir que nunca antes me había fijado en ti… De esta forma. Pero estos últimos días… No he dejado de pensar en ti- reí y agregué-: Creo que todo empezó para mí cuando tomaste varias cervezas de más aquella noche.

- ¡Entonces sí que lo recuerdas!

- Jaja, lo siento, es que quería evitarte el mal rato.

Lo besé de nuevo y nos abrazamos por varios minutos. Aún no comprendo cuán afortunada soy de haberme dado cuenta de que lo amo en seis días y descubrir que me corresponde.

- Oye, Severus y yo estamos decorando el salón. Vuelvo en un rato¿te parece?

Su rostro se tornó triste.

- Si no vuelves pronto iré yo.

- Aún no estás muy fuerte.

- Para ti, sí- me respondió simplemente. Me dio un beso más y dejé la habitación.

Cuando volví a donde Severus comprobé mi sospecha sobre lo que es precioso para él. Había quitado unos cuantos sillones, pero el cambio radical era que había cambiado todas las cortinas bordó a negras. Escrito así no parece gran cosa, pero le había sacado mucha luz al lugar, y más que para un festejo navideño parecía listo para un funeral.

- ¡Severus¿Qué has hecho?

Me miró como diciendo "lo obvio".

Enseguida cambié el negro por rojo, verde y dorado. Convertimos la vieja lámpara de techo en una hermosa araña que caminaba por el techo con velas para iluminar bien a los que pasaban por el lugar; encanté unos cuantos muérdagos para que floten arriba de las cabezas de la gente cuando entrase en el salón; hice aparecer unas guirnaldas para las paredes (ahora de color rojo intenso) que cantaban villancicos si uno quería; y por último, Severus consiguió un majestuoso pino y lo decoré a mi gusto.

Me alejé para observar la obra.

- Haría falta una mesa. Veamos- usé los dedos para contar-, seremos: nosotros tres, Minerva, Moody, Sirius, Harry- (Severus hizo una mueca de escepticismo)-, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly y Arthur. Doce invitados. Tendrá que ser una grande.

- Puedo traer la del comedor de abajo- se ofreció él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras observé de nuevo el panorama: aún faltaba encargarse de cuatro sillones. Me fijé bien en uno de ellos. Allí seguía estando la negra capa de Severus, y aquel pergamino que había notado… Me ganó la curiosidad. Me acerqué, lo saqué del bolsillo y leí la primera línea. Era una carta, e iba dirigida a mí. ¿Por qué no me la habían entregado? La leí rápidamente. Era de Remus, y su contenido me hizo llorar. Él realmente me ama, pensé, y le dio esto a Severus para que me la entregue si muere…

Un fuerte ruido como de madera golpeándose con algo me despabiló. Me sequé las lágrimas y volví a meter rápidamente la carta en el bolsillo de la capa. De nuevo escuché el ruido, así que me asomé a la puerta para comprobar que Severus estaba haciendo levitar la mesa para que llegue al primer piso. Le eché una mano y completamos la tarea velozmente. Luego subimos doce sillas tapizadas en verde botella y encontramos en la cocina de la Casa unos muy pintorescos platos dorados haciendo juego con varias copas de cristal. Decidimos poner los sillones en las paredes laterales, pues no quedaban del todo mal.

En fin: el lugar quedó PRECIOSO. Pasó de ser una triste y sombría habitación a la más alegre de la Casa.

Luego del almuerzo vinieron Sirius, Moody y Minerva. Esta última se fue a Hogwarts y regresó un rato más tarde junto con Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny. La alegría del joven Potter al reencontrarse con su padrino fue decididamente emocionante. En cuanto se escuchó la puerta principal que se abría, Sirius bajó corriendo a su encuentro. Estrechó a su ahijado entre sus brazos mientras caían unas cuantas lágrimas de su cara.

Luego saludó a los demás afectuosamente, y se fue con Harry a una habitación que yo nunca había visto. Estuve charlando muy animadamente con Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Me dijeron que Harry estuvo todo el día de ayer y esta mañana, callado, nervioso y emocionado.

Después Hermione y Ron se fueron a visitar a Remus, y yo me quedé hablando con Ginny.

- Así que han vuelto- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella se puso algo colorada.

- Creo que lo del heroísmo no le duró mucho- reímos-. Cuando comenzó el año me dijo que me extrañaba mucho… Y yo por supuesto le dije que también, que no me importaba correr peligro por estar a su lado…

Sus ojos se inundaron de alegría.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra. Se merecen mutuamente- le dije con una gran sonrisa. Ginny me observó unos segundos y dijo picaronamente:

- Pareces mucho más feliz desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Es que yo también debo alegrarme por algo?

Reí, algo nerviosa.

- De acuerdo- me rendí. Su mirada era muy penetrante- Remus y…

- ¡AH¡No¿Lupin¿Enserio?- asentí, ahora yo bastante ruborizada- ¿No es muy mayor para ti?

Fruncí el ceño.

- No lo creo… O no me importa. Pero igual no andes gritándolo- le avisé-, todavía no es nada serio.

Asintió fervorosamente. Un rato después le inquirí, extrañada:

- ¿Hermione y Ron no se están tomando demasiado tiempo?

Torció los labios en una sonrisa malvada.

- Seguro se detuvieron en el camino-, me dijo, y echó a reír. Comprendí lo que quería decir y levanté mucho las cejas, sorprendida. Luego reí yo también.

Como una hora después vino Harry, pasó una mano por la cintura de Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo le pregunté:

- ¿Te ha contado cómo volvió?

Él parecía bastante conmocionado y negó con la cabeza.

- No. F-fue a ver a Lupin. ¿Vamos?- propuso Harry.

Debo admitir que me daba algo de pavor estar en el mismo cuarto que Remus con otras personas, teniendo que pretender que no me moría de ganas por ir a abrasarlo.

Sirius estaba radiante: en su mejor estado de ánimo desde que volvió. Hablaba mucho con Harry, con Remus, con las chicas, con Ron. Remus también pareció más animado.

Perfección.

Alegría.

¡Amor!

Ya por la tarde noche llegaron Arthur y Molly. Severus, a quien no vi en toda la tarde, pasó cinco minutos, saludó a los nuevos invitados, y se fue otra vez. Yo me divertí mucho, charlando con las chicas sobre Remus. Después a Minerva se le ocurrió (no se le escapa nada) poner música, e hizo aparecer una pequeña banda para nosotros. Enseguida vi cómo Ron sacaba a bailar a Hermione… Luego Harry a Ginny… ¡Luego Moody a Minerva! Me empezaba a poner nerviosa cuando Remus tocó mi hombro, estrechó una mano hacia mí y me preguntó con una sonrisa adorable:

- ¿Bailas?

Sonreí yo también y tomé su mano. No se pudo para muy fácilmente pero lo hizo. Sorpresivamente la canción se tornó lenta. Lupin me puso una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi hombro… me estrechó hacia él y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Bailamos al suave son de la música, girando y girando… Pegué más mi cuerpo al suyo y descansé sobre él, sabiendo que me estaba escondiendo del mundo en los brazos de mi amado, temiéndolo todo y a la vez superándolo con una caricia de sus manos seguras. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en su tibio aliento que exhalaba sobre mi cuello, en el tibio beso que depositó en él, en el tibio amor que me brindaba a cada paso.

Con una grave nota las luces volvieron a aparecer y nuestro monótono baile acabó. Cuando reitré la cabeza de su hombro sentí de nuevo el frío de la vida, y le juré en un susurro que lo amaba.

El resto de la noche fue algo muy hermoso. A medianoche brindamos y cuando ya empezábamos a bostezar, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Arthur y Molly se fueron. Escribo esto mientras me reclino en la silla del cuarto de Lupin, para descansar un poco antes de ir con los demás a volver a poner la sala como estaba esta mañana, antes de haberla modificado. Es una lástima, pero en fin…

Siento que nada malo puede sucederme. He alcanzado la felicidad absoluta… Y nada me va a bajar de la cumbre.

_25 de diciembre_

Cuán equivocada estuve.

Simplemente decidí darle un final a este diario. Lo guardaré por si alguna vez quiero recordar la peor semana de mi vida. Adios, querido diario, silencioso confidente.

Perdida,

Pues no hay salida.

Por siempre,

Nymphadora Tonks


	6. Narradora Omnisciente

_Esta parte de la historia la cuento yo. Yo, quién más para relatar lo que nadie puede. Me toca ser la Narradora Omnisciente, por única vez en esta historia._

Cuando caes detrás del velo, no mueres. Peor: caes bajo el domino de Lord Voldemort.

Mediante engaños y poderosos Imperius, Sirius pasó a formar parte de los ejércitos del Lord.

Lord Voldemort averiguó que Snape lo traicionaba. Por fin supo que el eterno doble agente no estaba de su lado.

Lord Voldemort le concedió a Sirius la oportunidad de volver, con la condición de que tarde o temprano le enviaría una misión. Y que debería cumplirla.

Sirius aceptó. Ahora era un mortífago pero no olvidaba a sus seres amados. Lo que logró pensar bajo el efecto del Imperios, fue que ellos no debían saberlo, y mientras el secreto esté a salvo, podría disfrutar tiempo de calidad con las personas que amaba sin dañarlas… Por última vez.

Hasta que un día el Lord le encomendó una misión. Una misión asesina.

Sirius se resistió por momentos al maleficio, e intentó decirles a sus amigos. Tenía los ojos en blanco y temblaba frenéticamente. Minerva McGonnagal, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape lo rodeaban aterrorizados.

"Caí… Corran, corran… No quiero… Caí, caí y sigo cayendo… Aléjense… ¡No quiero! ¡No!"

Tonks se largó a llorar y se aferró al brazo de Lupin. Por la cara de Severus resbaló rendida una solitaria lágrima.

"Él no, no, nunca fue mi intención… Caí tras el velo."

Ahora Sirius se tambaleaba y se apoyó en la persona más próxima a él: Severus Tobías Snape. Sus ojos querían ver, pero el frenesí que controlaba sus extremidades le impedían pensar. Demasiado esfuerzo mental. Veía muy clara la posibilidad de salir de esa situación: pero no quería llegar a ella.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Siguió temblando frenéticamente. Sonrió.

"A veces tenemos que elegir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es cómodo. ¿Qué quisiste decir, oh, Albus?"

La solución le resultaba muy obvia ahora: no entendía ya por qué antes no la quería optar.

Comienzó a tranquilizarse, sus músculos se relajaron, se reafirmaron. Severus lo trató de enderezar, pues parecía recuperarse. Sirius abrió un poco los ojos: allí estaba su objetivo. ¡Cuán simple! Estaba mucho más relajado. Todo era tan sencillo… Sólo faltaba un paso.

Una vez salido de su trance, abrió los ojos fácilmente y pronunció aquellas tan simples palabras, con alegría:

"Avada Kedavra."

El pobre Severus no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar: su vida en un extraño tono verde pasa frente a sus ojos para enrostrarle lo mucho que encaja esa muerte con ella: sus padres pelean, y él no entiende por qué mientras se pregunta si no escuchan sus llantos o simplemente no quieren escucharlos; sus compañeros lo evitan y él se pregunta por qué tuvo que ser él quien los está escuchando con los ojos cerrados y no participando de la diversión junto a ellos; los merodeadores lo humillan con su propia creación y se pregunta por qué tuvo que inventarla para ahora estar escuchando las hermosas risas de las perfectas vidas de sus brillantes compañeros; acude a su última opción tras los tormentos de su adolescencia y se pregunta por qué está escuchando a escondidas una profesía que nunca tendría que haberle interesado; intenta regresar humillándose al máximo por su propia cobardía, mientras se pregunta por qué sigue escuchando a dos amos y ya ni él sabe a quién le es leal; ve a una Nymphadora muy conmocionada darle la espalda y abrasar a Remus Lupin y se pregunta por qué tuvo que el día de hoy haber escuchado esas palabras sin Nymphadora haber podido escucharle a él confesar su amor.


	7. Epílogo

Diario de Severus Snape

25 de diciembre

Ojalá fuera Severus y no yo quien esté escribiendo ahora en este diario. Con lágrimas en la cara vine a la habitación de Severus y encontré su diario. No sería correcto dejarlo inconcluso¿verdad? Ya sabía que venir a esta sombría habitación no me levantaría el ánimo, pero jamás pensé que me haría querer que fuera mía la habitación visitada tras la muerte de su huésped.

Me encuentro vulgar, traicionera, enferma, sucia. ¿Cómo es que pude creerme feliz? Si hubiera sabido, antes de contarle a mi diario, lo que me esperaba tras una ronda completa del, a pesar de todo, rutinario minutero… ¿Cómo es que pude creer que la felicidad existía¿Que era real¿Que era posible? Ahora me pregunto¿qué es real¿qué es posible?

¡Oh, engaño, engaño y traición¿Cómo seguir adelante, tras haberme sentido máxima y ahora entender mi lugar en la vida¿Cómo volver a sonreír sin sentirme culpable¿Cómo volver a besar sin oír sus lamentos silenciosos¿Cómo intentar olvidar sin sentir sus lágrimas¿Cómo, sin herir su memoria¿Cómo, si le ocasioné la peor muerte¿Cómo, si hice llorar al hombre de hierro?

Y aún hago parodia de mi egoísmo, sentada en una negra cama sobre la cual aparecieron rojos pétalos de rosa, en una habitación oscura que huele a pena, sobre los pergaminos viejos que me recuerdan cuánto ha sufrido a mi causa su propietario, a unos metros del lugar donde horas atrás lo vi morir, con una lágrima en su carne muerta, con un pensamiento amargo en su amargos ojos, con un gusto amargo en su amarga boca, con una ironía amarga en sus amargos labios, con una amarga negrura en su amargura negra.

Quizás es porque ahora comprendo lo que había detrás de sus ojos, o porque ya no tengo la posibilidad de escrutar de nuevo su mirada y debo quedarme sólo con el recuerdo. Pero sé que Severus Snape no era quien yo creía que era. Era eso y mucho más. Y yo, como todos, fui lo suficientemente ciega como para permitirme aquella ignorancia.

Severus: sé más que nadie que jamás oirás esto, pero es mi consuelo decirte que te amo.

Ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de amarte en vida, no ahora, no ahora que ambos estamos muertos, cada uno a su manera, cada uno en la oscuridad de su vida. O muerte.

Nymphadora Tonks

**FIN**

**Espero que el final no los haya decepcionado. Es mi primer fic y quiero más que nada sus opiniones.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**Agradecimientos especiales: a Manu y a Khali, ambas me ayudaron y aconsejaron cuando más lo necesitaba. Besos chicas!**


End file.
